


Nie taka bruxa straszna

by Vixiak



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blood, Bruxa, Krew, M/M, OC/OC - Freeform, The Witcher - Freeform, Violence, podduszanie, przemoc, suffocation, vampire, wampir
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixiak/pseuds/Vixiak
Summary: "- Słyszałem, że wiedźmini noszą dwa miecze. Jeden na potwory, drugi na ludzi.     - Mylisz się. Oba są na potwory. "
    Co jednak, gdy nie można z całą pewnością stwierdzić, kto tak naprawdę jest potworem?    Rott, wiedźmin ze Szkoły Żmii, nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie miał podobny problem.





	1. Przedmowa

Witajcie. 

Do napisania przedmowy zmusił mnie specyficzny charakter tekstu, przez który muszę napisać kilka słów wyjaśnienia.

Pan Sapkowski niestety nie wyjaśnił wszystkiego. W wielu miejscach uniwersum pewne koncepcje nie zostały dopracowane. Jest sporo niedopowiedzeń i niewiadomych - w takim wypadku owe niedopowiedzenia sama sobie dopowiedziałam tak, jak było to odpowiednie dla tekstu.

Poza tym, że jest to oczywiście fanfiction do Wiedźmina, zawiera też sporo pieśni i ballad, które być może część z Was, czytelników, zna. Ballady te wykorzystałam na potrzeby śpiewnej osobowości głównego bohatera. Nie jestem niestety tak utalentowana, by sama pisać podobne utwory, zapożyczyłam więc tekst z już istniejących, najczęściej należących do gatunku muzyki folkowej, ludowej, słowiańskiej. Czasami tekst zmieniany był nieznacznie na potrzeby fabuły.

Po każdym rozdziale w formie przypisów zamieszczany będzie tytuł, wykonawca każdego utworu oraz link do niego na youtube. Gorąco zachęcam do zapoznania się z nim, a najlepiej do włączenia go podczas czytania - buduje to klimat. :)

Betowane przez tandoku713 (dziękuję *:).

 

Życzę miłej lektury,

Leszy z boru.


	2. Część I

Był w drodze od trzech dni. Do gospody w małej mieścinie leżącej nad Ismeną wkroczył tylko dlatego, iż jego ranny, ciągnący tylną nogę koń nieustannie wabił wonią krwi przeróżne monstra, odkąd w nocy na ścieżce zaskoczyła ich wataha. Bestie zginęły szybko, przynajmniej te, które same rozsądnie nie uciekły, odstraszone błyskiem wiedźmińskiego miecza. Nim jednak to się stało, zdążyły zostawić potężnemu, karemu ogierowi ranę szarpaną na nodze. Zapewne stało się to, gdy próbował wymierzyć któremuś wilczysku solidnego kopniaka. Rozsądnym było zatrzymać się i dać rannej nodze konia odpocząć w stajni z sianem. Choć nie był najwyraźniej zbyt przejęty raną, skoro właściciel musiał i tak siłą oddzielać go od stada grzejących się wiejskich kobył, przed którymi ten niemal chodził na dwóch nogach, łącznie z tą, którą ciągnął. Trzech, licząc tę najcenniejszą, która wysunęła się ku rozbawieniu pijanych stajennych chłopów.  
Sam postanowił spędzić czas w gospodzie i z trunkiem w dłoni, lecz nim to zrobił, odruchowo przystanął przed tablicą ogłoszeń. Skoro został tu uwięziony na ładnych parę dni, do momentu wygojenia się rany wierzchowca, musiał czymś zająć sobie czas czekania. Ściągnął z głowy kaptur, odsłaniając długie, czarne, związane włosy. Był postawny, wysoki. Twarz miał pociągniętą podłużną blizną jak od szpona, która cudem mijała lewe oko. I miał w oczach coś, co wzbudzało instynktowny niepokój, choć mógł on się wiązać też z licznymi, pokrytymi trującymi olejami ostrzami, jakie wiedźmin licznie ze sobą nosił.   
Zaczął czytać, zrywając kartkę za kartką, choć bardziej wyglądało to, jakby przelatywał po papierze wzrokiem. Patrzył na dwie rzeczy - na cel i nagrodę, ckliwe historie i błagania wieśniaków odrzucając na bok. Z powodu bliskości rzeki oraz lasu proszono głównie o przyniesienie głów i kłów zbliżających się do osady wilków czy wybicie przychodzących nocą gromad utopców. Jeden chłop prosił o pozbycie się zjadarki, która żyła gdzieś w lesie i ostatnimi czasy niebezpiecznie podchodziła do mieściny, choć nikt jeszcze nie zaobserwował żadnych ofiar. Każdą kartkę wiedźmin zwijał w rulonik i chował, wiedząc, iż niedługo zgłosi się po zapłatę.  
Znacznie bardziej intrygującym dla Rotta było jednak inne, jedyne, które przeczytał w całości. Cel ostatniej niezerwanej kartki nie był jasny - z całą pewnością chodziło jednak o jakiegoś wąpierza. Jakaś kobieta skarżyła się, iż dostrzegła całkiem niedawno ślady po kłach w okolicach szyi swego męża, który jednak w żaden sposób nie potrafił jej wskazać, co się stało. Podobne rzeczy zaobserwowało parę innych dziewek, niektóre u mężów, niektóre u braci, co anonimowo dopisywały pod głównym ogłoszeniem. Sam fakt, iż ofiary wracały żywe, a nie znikały, był intrygujący. Jaka bestia puszcza wolno ofiarę po posiłku, w dodatku zostawiając jawne ślady ?  
Rott uśmiechnął się i przymknął oczy, po czym zerwał ostatnią kartkę, pozostawiając pustą tablicę. Taka, która pragnie być odnaleziona.  
A wiedźmin chętnie spełni to życzenie. Jego srebrny miecz stanowczo zbyt dawno nie kosztował krwi.  
Postanowił udać się na poszukiwania owego „wąpierza” wieczorem, a więc za parę godzin. Na razie mógł odpocząć. Być może uzyska jeszcze trochę informacji od wieśniaków.

 

***

 

– Panie, to Diaboł był! Mówię wam, mości wiedźminie, Diaboł jak się patrzy!   
Jeden z wieśniaków utrzymywał, że widział potwora, który zostawiał ślady po kłach na szyjach wieśniaków. Opisywał go, jako wielkiego, kopytnego potwora z kłami ostrymi jak szpile i rogami niczym bies. Wiedźmin jednak wiedział, że nie istnieje żaden potwór zbliżony choćby wyglądem do opisu, który pozostawiałby takie ślady. Zdążył porozmawiać z każdą ofiarą napaści. Widział częściowo już zagojone rany - rozstaw kłów był ludzki. Istota opisywana przez wieśniaka bardziej przypominała biesa lub czarta, którego łeb był większy niż niedźwiedzi. Pierwszą ofiarą był młodziutki syn rolnika, który opowiadał, że zasnął w zbożu ukryty przed wzrokiem ojca, a gdy się obudził, już miał na sobie ślady. Drugim był starszy chłop, który wyszedł pewnego wieczora z karczmy pijany w sztok. Pamiętał, jak dotarł do domu i położył się do snu, rano jednak miał już ugryzienie na szyi. Trzecią ofiarą był miejscowy zielarz, młody, rudowłosy młodzieniec mieszkający w chacie na uboczu pod lasem. Podobno coś napadło go, gdy zbierał zioła, uderzając w tył głowy. Obudził się w tym samym miejscu z ranną szyją. Nikt nic nie widział, na miejscu zbrodni również nie było żadnych śladów poza zaschniętą krwią. Rott oparł się o swą dłoń w rękawicy ze znudzeniem, przyglądając kątem oka potakującemu samemu sobie i ciągnącemu uparcie historyjkę wieśniakowi. Zamknął oczy.  
– Dobra, panie, ten Diaboł… – postanowił odezwać się podobnym tonem.  
– No! Wreszcie mi ktoś wierzy. Mości wiedźminie, to nawet moja własna baba mówiła, żem się powinien w czerep puknąć! Nie wie, co ją czeka, jak przestanę z pochodnią po mieście chadzać i odstraszać tę bestię!   
– Niewdzięcznica – skomentował wiedźmin. Czuł od rozmówcy gorzałę. Zmierzył go spojrzeniem, gdy w głowie zrodził mu się wybitnie ciekawy pomysł. – Macie dzieci?  
– Pewno, że mamy! Córkę, dopiero piętnaście wiosen skończyła…  
– I mówisz, że na własne oczy widziałeś, jak Diaboł chadza w nocy po wsi?  
– Na życie się klnę, mości wiedźminie!  
– A hazard lubisz?  
– Eee, baba hazardu nie uznaje… – zakłopotał się wieśniak. – Ale czasem, jak nie widzi, to w kości się grywa…  
– Skoroś taki pewny, to żona się nie dowie – oznajmił Rott, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to było bez znaczenia. – Mam zakład. Poszukam tego okazu w lesie. Przeszukam dokładnie. Jeśli prawdę mówisz, przyniosę ci jego łeb nabity na miecz. Za darmo. Ale jak inny potwór gryzł mężczyzn, odda mi pan córkę wraz z jej wiankiem.  
Chłop zamrugał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
– Co pan do mnie gada, mości wiedźminie?  
– Ofertę – odparł wiedźmin. – Co jest? Nie mówiłeś, że widziałeś Diaboła?  
– Eee… ale to raz było, w nocy… po ciemku, panie… Nawet nie wiem, czy Diaboł… – zamotał się.   
– Ale widziałeś, że wielki, kopytny, miał kły i rogi? Na wianek córki się klniesz?  
– Klnę, ale i mógł już odejść daleko, mości wiedźminie…  
Rott uśmiechnął się jedynie, czując już, że będzie miał przynętę na zjadarkę.  
– Jeśli tu był, przyniosę ci jego łeb. Bez obaw.  
Powiedziawszy to, oddalił się od chłopa, postanawiając przeszukać las, zaczynając od chatki zielarza. Medalion z pewnością go ostrzeże, jeśli coś będzie czaiło się w krzakach. Choć nie wierzył, iż miałoby to być diabołem.  
Chatka zielarza mieściła się pomiędzy drzewami, kilkanaście metrów w głąb lasu. Zdawała się stać na granicy wioski dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie las zaczynał gęstnieć, rzucając coraz dłuższe, mroczniejsze cienie. Chata pokryta była strzechą z przylegającym do niej okazałym ogródkiem pełnych różnorakich ziół. Wiele z nich wiedźmin rozpoznawał, używał ich do swoich eliksirów. Drzwi otworzył mu właściciel we własnej osobie. Rozległo się wycie wilków. Medalion Rotta w kształcie srebrnej żmii drgnął, ten zaś zacisnął na nim mocniej palce, stając się czujniejszym, acz nie przestraszonym. Nie nosił go teraz na szyi, odsłoniętego i jawnie ostrzegającego wszelkie bestie o wykryciu, a trzymał w jednej z licznych kieszeni, tam gdzie dłoń. Oczy młodzieńca rozsunęły się, gdy ujrzał przed sobą zabójcę potworów. Były duże i zielone. Był od niego niższy o głowę, drobny, właściwie wiedźmin mógł pomyśleć, że był niewiastą. Miał ogniście rude włosy związane w warkocz i skórę zbroczoną piegami. Ubrany był w kremowo-zielony kaftan przewiązany krajką .  
– Panie wiedźminie…? Mogę pomóc w czymś jeszcze? Powiedziałem już wszystko, co wiedziałem – rzekł wyjątkowo melodyjnym głosem. Rott uśmiechnął się jak ktoś w gruncie rzeczy niewinny, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem istocie, którą miał przed sobą. Było w jego spojrzeniu coś dziwnego, co wykraczało poza samą nienaturalność udoskonalonych, wiedźmińskich oczu. Jego wzrok był przeszywający, ostry, acz jednocześnie jak gdyby dziki, jak u kogoś chwilami niekoniecznie kierującego się ogólnie przyjętym rozsądkiem. Kogoś, kogo motywy i cele niezwykle trudno odgadnąć. Z całą zaś pewnością nie wzbudzał ani cienia sympatii.  
– Potrzebuję usług zdolnego zielarza. Mojego konia użarł w lesie basior i rana się zaogniła. Będę go potrzebował sprawnego, żeby wytropić i ubić tego Diaboła – odparł, celowo mówiąc to tonem, jakby dał wiarę istnieniu owej bestii w tym lesie. – Mam też jeszcze parę pytań. Wpuścisz mnie do środka? – spytał, czując subtelne drżenie medalionu w swej dłoni.  
Młodzieniec patrzył chwilę na wiedźmina, jak gdyby zastanawiając się. W końcu jednak skinął głową i cofnął się, zagryzając wargę i wpuszczając wiedźmina do środka.  
– Oczywiście… – odpowiedział cicho. Z chwilą przekroczenia progu przez Rotta, medalion uspokoił się. Może wyczuwał jakiegoś nekkera, który teraz oddalił się? Zielarz podszedł do paleniska, z którego zdjął czajniczek. – Herbaty? – zaproponował, wskazując wiedźminowi jedno, jedyne w izbie krzesło. Ten nie usiadł jednak, a oparł się o ścianę tuż obok suszących się pod dachem roślin, trącając przypadkiem jaskółcze ziele.   
– Obawiam się, że nie zabawię tak długo.  
W środku było przytulnie, acz skromnie. Zielarz mieszkał sam i to właśnie liczne ususzone zioła zajmowały większość wolnej przestrzeni. Poza łóżkiem i niewielkim stołem nie było tu nic. Podłogę zdobił pleciony, słomiany dywan. Było tu jednak czysto i schludnie, pachniało ziołami. Mieszanka mogła wydawać się otumaniająca dla zmysłów, gdyby nie fakt, że wiedźmini byli nieco bardziej odporni na używki niż zwykli śmiertelnicy.   
– Zrobię maść, która powinna zaradzić ranie – zaproponował, podchodząc do stołu i zaczynając odrywać listki i gałązki różnych roślin i wrzucać je do kamiennego moździerza. – Tymczasem… jakie masz pytania, panie?  
Rott uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Jego wzrok przesunął się po pomieszczeniu, skupiając jednak zaraz na gospodarzu.  
– Czemu mieszkasz dalej od wsi, zielarzu? – spytał. – To niebezpieczne w miejscu, gdzie grasują Diaboły. Zwłaszcza, że podobno wysokie na „trzy i pół metra”, o kłach ostrych jak szpile i rogatej, paskudnej gębie – rzucił, powtarzając słowa podchmielonego gorzałą wieśniaka. Rudowłosy odwrócił się do niego, rozdrabniając w moździerzu papkę ziołową, patrzył jednak na rozmówcę. Miał już taką wprawę, że nie musiał obserwować swej pracy. Uniósł lekko brwi, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Pewnie ciężko takiego przegapić. Podobno nocą chadza po wsi, a od brzasku ukrywa się w lesie. Widziałeś kiedyś w tych lasach podobnego stwora?  
Zielarz prychnął.  
– Bzdury. Ratomir zawsze opowiada bujdy i zawsze dziwnym trafem w chwili tego wydarzenia jest zdrowo podchmielony – odpowiedział z politowaniem młodzieniec. – Mieszkam tu, bo tu jest bliżej do ziół, to proste. We wsi dzieciaki depczą mi po grządkach – dodał, wzruszając ramionami. Zielarze, medycy i wioskowi czarodzieje i guślarze zawsze mieszkają na uboczu. – Poza wilkami nigdy nie zauważyłem tu żadnej bestii. Mało się tu dzieje. Ale czemu pytacie o mnie, mości wiedźminie? – spytał, przechylając lekko głowę. Nie rozumiał jak ta wiedza ma pomóc mężczyźnie w zleceniu.  
– Ponieważ mnie to ciekawi, to proste – odparł wiedźmin. – Bujdy? A zarzekał się, iż gotów jest obdarować znalazcę bestii wiankiem swej córki, jeśli nie okaże się ona trzy i półmetrowym, gustującym w męskiej krwi Diabołem. Sam widzisz, zielarzu. Przesłuchując, należy oddzielać ziarna od plew, bo bestia zdąży wybić mieścinę, nim ukręci jej się kark.  
Rott mówił spokojnie, z ledwo słyszalnym w głosie zaintrygowaniem, przypatrując się pracy zielarza. Ten nagle zachichotał.  
– Jego córka ma rzeżączkę. Wiem, bo przychodzi regularnie po zioła. Skąd ją złapała? Nie mi pytać. Ale odradzałbym z nią bliższe kontakty – odpowiedział, nie wiedząc najwyraźniej, że wiedźmini są odporni na choroby weneryczne. Niemniej, takie narządy płciowe nie wyglądają zachęcająco.   
– Przyszedłem tu, bo zdajesz się myśleć trzeźwiej od reszty ofiar, a z twojej chaty widać las i wieś. Skoro nie Diaboły, to może wąpierze? – zasugerował Rott. – Zdarzały się wcześniej podobne ataki?  
– Wąpierze… – powtórzył z zamyśleniem młodzieniec. Uniósł jedną dłoń, machinalnie jakby przesuwając palcami po szyi i śladach. – Wszystko by na to wskazywało, prawda? Ale dlaczego nas nie zabił… – wymruczał, odwracając się do stołu, by odstawić moździerz, gdy zioła były już solidnie przemielone. Dolał do naczynia sadła, jako bazy na maść. Tłuszcz dobrze się wchłania i pomaga na rany. – Nie, poza atakami nietoperzy na bydło, nie mieliśmy nigdy takich wypadków jak ostatnio. Chyba, że wcześniej. Mieszkam tu niedługo. Powinniście zapytać starszyzny, panie.  
– Odniosłem wrażenie, iż starszyzny nie interesuje wiele poza zaglądaniem do kielicha – oznajmił wiedźmin, po czym jednak odsunął się od ściany spokojnie. Rozmasował kark dłonią trzymającą wiedźmiński medalion, wyciągając go pierwszy raz podczas rozmowy z kieszeni. – A co do tego, czemu nie zabijał… Bo jest, w zależności od sytuacji, bardzo mądry albo bardzo głupi, zielarzu – odparł tonem fachowca, w rzeczywistości nic jednak nie tłumacząc. – A niektóre bestie dla własnego ukojenia potrzebują czasem nabić się na miecz. Nie zawsze srebrny.  
Zerknął na moździerz.  
– Jak szybko mogę liczyć, że rana się wygoi?  
Rudowłosy zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
– Obawiam się, że nie zrozumiałem, wiedźminie – rzekł, nie rozumiejąc toku myślenia mężczyzny. Sięgnął po fiolkę i nałożył tam sporą ilość maści. – Po ugryzieniu wilka? Góra trzy dni – osądził tonem znawcy, podobnym, co chwilę temu Rott. Podał mu fiolkę i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Należy się dziesięć orenów.  
Mężczyzna wziął od niego fiolkę, a następnie schował ją, podając wspomnianą liczbę orenów. Następnie zaś skierował się w stronę wyjścia, stając jeszcze przez moment w drzwiach, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał. Oparł się dłonią z wiszącym, owiniętym wokół nadgarstka medalionem o chłodną ścianę  
– Zapomniałbym. Jakaś bestia kręciła ci się niedaleko chaty – oznajmił jak najbardziej naturalnie, jakby informował o pogodzie na zewnątrz. Młodzieniec spojrzał na niego uważnie, rozsuwając lekko oczy. – Może zjadarka. Podobno mieszka w lesie. O ile to nie nasz wąpierz, który postanowił dokończyć dzieła.   
Spojrzenie wiedźmina, gdy ten zawiesił je na zielarzu, było ciężkie do sprecyzowania. Po chwili jednak tylko rozsunął wargi nieznacznie, w nieco niebezpiecznym, a z pewnością wybitnie niezrozumiałym uśmiechu.  
– Nie wychodź po zmierzchu. Jeśli mam spędzić tu jeszcze trzy noce, dobrze będzie móc porozmawiać z kimś, przez kogo do cna nie przemawia gorzała.  
Rudowłosy patrzył na niego chwilę, ale w końcu wyrwał się z zamyślenia i skinął głową.  
– Do-dobrej nocy, panie wiedźmin – odparł, nie wiedząc, jak zrozumieć ten dziwny… komplement? Rott usłyszał, że zielarz rygluje drzwi od wewnątrz, a następnie zamyka szczelnie okiennice. Przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się temu przez moment. Prawidłowo. Choć dla tak kruchego młodzieńca i tak z pewnością byłoby lepiej, gdyby wynajął sobie póki co pokój w gospodzie.  
Ponownie dotarło doń wycie wilków. Wyciągnął miecz, postanawiając, iż na razie zajmie się najprostszymi zleceniami, by nie zmarnować nocy. Dwadzieścia wilczych skór, parę kłów, oczyścić brzeg rzeki z wychodzących nocą utopców. I sprawdzić, jak trzyma się jego ranny ogier.

 

***

 

Kolejnego dnia już wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Po rozmowie ze starszyzną i dostarczeniu jej obiektów wcześniejszych zleceń, otrzymał pełną listę nazwisk mieszkańców nękanej atakami wampira mieściny. Z medalionem w dłoni, postanowił sprawdzić kolejno wszystkich wieśniaków na obecność potencjalnie niebezpiecznej magii, łącznie ze starszyzną, która z początku wydawała się tą samowolką niezwykle oburzona. To nie od nich jednak wiedźmin miał otrzymać nagrodę za głowę potwora, więc nie przejmował się zbytnio.  
Sprawdzał dokładnie. Nie pominął nawet pijaka Ratomira, choć tym razem nie wdawał się z nim już w bezsensowne dyskusje.   
Po wstępnej selekcji był przekonany, iż nie mógł tego zrobić wąpierz taki jak katakan czy fleder. Za bardzo rzucały się w oczy i były, zdaniem wiedźmina, nie na tyle myślące, by świadomie wypuścić ofiary, tym bardziej odpowiednio przekonać je, iż nic nie miało miejsca. Musiał to być więc wampir rozumny, ukrywający się wśród prostego ludu. I robiący to na tyle dobrze, by nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń.  
Sprawdził stan niemal wszystkich mieszkańców, lecz prezentował się on bez zarzutu. Pomijając jedno dziecko, które okazało się posiadać zdolności magiczne ku przerażeniu rodziny. Efekt uboczny poszukiwań.  
Do chaty przy lesie Rott poszedł jako ostatniej w kolejności, już pod wieczór. Zielarz powinien usłyszeć pukanie do swych zaryglowanych drzwi. Nikt mu jednak nie otworzył, a wysilając swoje zmysły, wiedźmin mógł stwierdzić, że w środku nikogo nie ma. Nie słyszał oddechu ani trzaskania ognia w palenisku. Chata była pusta. Rott czuł jednak intensywny zapach zmieszanych ziół otaczający młodzieńca. Udał się tą wonią, czując nie lęk, nie niepokój, a rosnące zaciekawienie. Niejako spodziewał się, iż nie zastanie tu zielarza. Podchodził do tego zupełnie bez sentymentów, jak do rozwiązania zagadki. Skoro został na pełnej wykreślonych imion liście tylko on jeden, nawet bez sprawdzenia było to dość jednoznaczne, choć nie całkowicie pewne.  
Trop był zaś świeży i prowadził w głąb lasu.   
Jak się okazało, ów młodzieniec z pustym mieszkiem i sierpem przytroczonym u pasa zbierał zioła na polanie w znacznym oddaleniu od wioski. Na niebie jaśniał księżyc. Zbliżała się pełnia. Wiedźmin, zauważywszy swój cel, szedł powoli, acz pewnym, spokojnym krokiem, nie starając się na siłę skradać. Zielarz wyraźnie usłyszał wręcz nazbyt głośny trzask łamanej gałązki, wilgotna po deszczu ściółka ugięła się łatwo pod ciężkim butem, gdy Rott oparł się o drzewo przed polaną, srebrny miecz przesunął się po ziemi, luźno puszczony u boku.   
– Nie radziłem, żeby nie wychodzić po zmierzchu?  
Chłopak odwrócił się gwałtownie, błyskawicznie, wciągając szybko oddech. Wystawił przed siebie dłoń z sierpem w obronnym odruchu. Narzędzie może było ostre, ale jego kształt sprawiał, że też całkowicie bezużyteczne w walce. Zielone oczy zielarza były rozszerzone ze strachu , ale uspokoiły się szybko. Medalion drgnął. Raz, krótko, jednak zauważalnie.  
– Uch, panie wiedźmin, to wy? – spytał w przestrzeń. Uniósł kaganek wiszący mu u pasa i poświecił w stronę mężczyzny, by lepiej widzieć. – Przestraszyliście mnie – stwierdził i pochylił się, by zerwać listek rosnący mu przy stopie.   
– Okolice pełni to jedyny moment, gdzie można znaleźć księżycowe ziele. Musiałem zaryzykować.  
Wiedźmin zbliżył się powoli, nieśpiesznie. Wręcz spokojnie. Nie chował jednak broni.  
– Tak, dobra okazja. Do wielu rzeczy. Mawiają, że dla wąpierzy krew jest wtedy smaczniejsza niźli drogi trunek – rzucił niby mimochodem. – Mawiają. Nigdy nie miałem okazji żadnego zapytać osobiście.  
Rudowłosy uniósł głowę, wbijając w wiedźmina czujne spojrzenie i na oślep wkładając zerwane zioło do mieszka. Stał spokojnie w miejscu, gdy mężczyzna doń podchodził.   
Gdy podszedł wystarczająco blisko, powoli uniósł lśniący srebrem miecz. I wyciągnął go w stronę gardła zielarza, aż czubek musnął mu jasną skórę. Zielone oczy rozsunęły się, ale poza tym młodzieniec ani drgnął. Zarysowana czubkiem miecza skóra zaskwierczała jak po przypaleniu, lecz chłopak nawet się nie skrzywił   
– Jak już zaspokoisz moją ciekawość, zdradź mi też, jaka miała być twoja trzecia ofiara. Z ciekawości, zielarzu. Gustujesz tylko w męskiej krwi?  
Zielone spojrzenie było spokojne. Wargi zielarza rozciągnął lekki uśmiech.   
– Planowałem uwieść młynarza, ale twoje pojawienie się sprawiło, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak smakuje wiedźmińska krew – oznajmił szczerze, nie cofając się ani o krok. W jego głosie nie było groźby. – Jak koń? Maść pomogła?  
Wiedźmin uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, acz jego spojrzenie nie stało się mniej ostre, miecz nie odsunął się od skóry. Jedynie jedno słowo wywołało zaintrygowanie. „Uwieść”. Przyglądał się wampirowi, stopniowo przyciskając ostrze mocniej, co wywoływało odgłos skwierczenia.  
– Niewiele się zmieniło. Dalej wyrywa się do grzejących się kobył. Za to stajenni zaczynają mieć problemy, żeby go z nich ściągać.  
Miecz zaś posunął się w dół. Szybkim ruchem, jak cięcie, acz jedynie zarysował skórę. Rozciął za to odzienie na całej długości, zostawiając je w dwóch rozciętych połowach, odsłaniających pomiędzy sobą nagą skórę. Dopiero wtedy młodzieniec cofnął się, unosząc dłoń i przykładając ją do mostka, do rany.   
– Gdybyś był dziewką, nazwałbym cię rusałką. Drobny jak niewiasta, z wielkimi, łagodnymi oczyma. Prawie ci uwierzyłem na tę sztuczkę z ranami na własnej szyi, zielarzu – pod koniec wypowiedzi w jego głosie zabrzmiało coś na kształt rozbawienia. – Za łeb czego mam żądać nagrody, kiedy cię zabiję?  
Rudowłosy starł cieknącą po piersi krew i uniósł dłoń do ust. Przesunął po palcach językiem. Jego skóra była w całości pokryta piegami, idealna, bez skazy.   
– Za co chcesz mnie zabić, wiedźminie? – zapytał, samemu nie odpowiadając na pytanie.  
Westchnął cicho i uśmiechnął się smutno. – Co mnie zdradziło?  
– To, co zdradza wszystkie bestie, którym daję ukojenie. Drżenie medalionu. Choć za pierwszym razem byłem skłonny dać wiarę, iż to zjadarka przeszła ci obok domu, skuszona świeżym mięsem w ziołach.  
– Ukojenie... – powtórzył wampir jakby z pobłażaniem. – Medalion nie wykrywa wampirów wyższych. Nigdy – oznajmił ze stanowczością, jednakowoż przyznając częściowo, kim jest. Potwornie niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem.   
– Przyjmij więc, że wiedźmińska intuicja.  
Rott opuścił nieznacznie miecz. Póki co nie atakował, był spokojny, lecz nie zamierzał też dać się oszukać na melodyjny głos i piękną jak pełnia, jasną skórę. Był świadom, iż to, co przed nim stoi, to nic więcej, jak potwór, który nauczył się chować za ludzką twarzą. Jakże wygodne.  
– Za co chcę cię zabić, zielarzu? Za sakwę. I ludzi, których pozbawiłeś życia. To przez to się tu przeniosłeś dwie pełnie temu? Ktoś spostrzegł, że zabijasz?  
– Ktoś zginął? – spytał młodzieniec, unosząc lekko brwi. – Nie wiedziałem – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się krzywo, ponuro. – To nie musi się tak skończyć. Dam ci większą sakwę, wiedźminie i odejdę. Nie chcesz ze mną walczyć.  
– Nie zdarza mi się puszczać bestii – oznajmił mężczyzna. Na twarzy miał uśmiech, a w oczach błyskało coś, co można było nazwać pewną fascynacją. Dawno nie spotkał wyższego. Dawno żadnego nie zabił. – Zawsze giną. To zawsze się tak kończy. Jeśli nawet nie zdążyłeś nikogo zabić w tej wsi, uczynisz to, gdy odejdziesz. Bo jesteś bestią. Macie to w naturze. Zwodzicie, zabijacie. Nawet teraz zwodzisz, licząc, że zaufam twym słowom, wampirze.  
Zielarz zmrużył ślepia, jakby zirytowany tymi zarzutami.   
– Tylko bestia zrozumie bestię. Ty jak widać dobrze mnie znasz – rzekł w sugestii, że Rott jest taką samą bestią, co on.  
Wiedźmin uniósł miecz. Czubek srebrnej broni oparł się o podbródek zielarza i podniósł mu nieco głowę. Zignorował jego słowa, kontynuując swój monolog.   
– Choć ludzka twarz, jaką przybrałeś, jest całkiem urodziwa. Twe ofiary musiały mieć szczęśliwą śmierć.  
Rudzielec nie próbował się odsunąć, choć dotyk srebra sprawiał mu ból. Wyglądał na zrezygnowanego z jakiegoś powodu.   
– Dziękuję – odpowiedział. A potem przymknął powieki i zniknął. Nie zaatakował. Opary mlecznej mgły chwilę unosiły się nad ziemią, ale wampira już nie było na polanie. Zarośla na obrzeżach zaszeleściły od strony wioski. Wiedźmin podrzucił miecz, po czym schował go. Zerknął kątem oka na niebo i uśmiechnął się jak łowczy, który odnalazł trop ofiary. Albo jak kat, który niedługo ją schwyta. Prawda była taka, że lubił gonić. Lubił wiedzieć, iż bestii zależy na życiu. To było znacznie ciekawsze.  
– Gdzie chcesz się skryć… w tak jasną noc, zielarzu?  
Następnie rzucił się w pogoń za swym celem. Kierował się lasem w stronę chaty zielarza.   
Szczycił się tym, iż nie umknął mu dotąd żaden potwór. Skoro zaś to naprawdę wampir wyższy, czeka go ciekawe starcie. Zwłaszcza, iż zbliżała się pełnia. Wampirze święto.

 

***

 

Zielarz pakował się pośpiesznie, wrzucając do torby wszystkie swoje najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Mieszek z monetami, parę ziół, parę ubrań i naczyń. Miał tę przewagę, że był szybszy, znacznie szybszy od Rotta. Słyszał go swoimi zmysłami, jak biegnie dokładnie w jego stronę, do chaty. Zarzucił pośpiesznie torbę na ramię, ruchem ręki ugasił ognisko, po czym zniknął ponownie i zaszył się w kącie na chwilę przed tym, jak Rott pojawił się we wnętrzu. Z mieczem w dłoni, którego czubek przesunął się po podłodze, wydając specyficzny dźwięk. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, zaryglował, a potem podszedł nieco bliżej, w stronę okna. Nic nie widział. Medalion nawet nie drgnął. Zabójca potworów przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu.   
– Ktoś, kto zabija, winien nie bać się śmierci i nie uciekać przed nią jak tchórz, zielarzu – oznajmił tonem niemalże mentorskim. W pewnej chwili jego miecz niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do miejsca, gdzie przebywał zielarz, lecz minął go, nie zdradzając kryjówki. – Zdradziłeś mi, że jesteś ciekaw, jak smakuje wiedźmińska krew. Czemu więc jej nie skosztujesz? Skoro cię nie widzę, niewiele mogę przeciw tobie uczynić. Gdybyś zaatakował…  
Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
– Czemu jeszcze nie atakujesz? To dobra pora.  
Rott poczuł powiew wiatru po swojej lewej, lecz nim zdążył się tam odwrócić, miejsce było puste.  
– Rozumiem więc, że nie boisz się umrzeć? – rozległ się głos dochodzący zewsząd, jak gdyby istota wydająca go cały czas się poruszała, wirowała naokoło, była wszędzie i nigdzie. Wiedźmin mimowolnie stał się czujniejszy. Parsknął cicho, co brzmiało jak zduszony śmiech.  
– Boję. Klnę się na obiecaną mi cnotę córki Ratomira – odparł niemal poważnie, rozsuwając wargi nieco szerzej. – Nie. Choć do grobu udam się, gdy uznam to za stosowne. Z pewnością nie tej nocy.  
– Ja już jestem martwy, nie mam zamiaru być bardziej. Pozwól mi odejść, a zapłacę ci. Dam ci kosmyk swoich włosów, a zapłacą ci wieśniacy. Zarobisz podwójnie i nigdy mnie już nie zobaczysz.  
– Jak na martwego, niezwykle kurczowo trzymasz się życia – skomentował Rott. – Nie przestaniesz pić, skoro już zacząłeś. Wpadniesz w sidła nałogu, o ile już nie wpadłeś. Prędzej czy później wypijesz wieś. Później i to będzie dla ciebie za mało. Znam takie przypadki, wąpierzu. Nie zwykłem wypuszczać bestii. Mówisz, że nią nie jesteś?  
– Powiedz mi, mości wiedźminie, kto jest większą bestią… – odezwał się ten melodyjny, miły dla ucha głos. – …ten, kto zabija, by przeżyć czy ten, kto zabija świadomie i dla przyjemności?   
Rudowłosa postać młodzieńca pojawiła się przy wygasłym kominku. Jego zielone ślepia lśniły intensywnie w blasku księżyca wpadającego przez szczeliny nieszczelnego dachu.   
– Wiesz, jaka rasa zabija dla przyjemności i z pełną świadomością? – zapytał retorycznie tonem jasno wskazującym, że obaj znają odpowiedź. – Mężczyzna, który zlecił ci zabicie mnie, co noc bije swą żonę i gwałci córkę. Wielmożny Ratomir zaś całe pieniądze zarobione przez swą panią na sprzedaży słomianych przedmiotów traci na alkohol. Ich synek umarł z głodu, gdy on leżał pijany w rynsztoku. Kto jest bestią, wiedźminie?  
Rott nie odzywał się przez moment. Przysunął dłoń z owiniętym wokół nadgarstka medalionem do swego ciemnego zarostu, jakby się zastanawiał. Już po chwili jednak opuścił ją, nie wydając szczególnie zaskoczonym odpowiedzią, jaka przyszła mu na myśl.  
– Każdy – odparł. – Wilk zabija by przeżyć. Zwierzynę, bez której mięsa rychło zdechłby z głodu. Ty zabijasz po to, by posmakować krwi. Jak trunku. Mylę się, wampirze?  
Nie byłoby prawdą, iż nie podniósłby miecza na człowieka. Gdyby mu za to zapłacono, podniósłby i wymierzył sprawiedliwość z ochotą. Zbliżył się powoli, opierając czubek srebrnego miecza o ścianę tuż obok młodzieńca. Zielarz obserwował go bystro, ale wydawał się spokojny. Jego wzrok przesunął się na gardło wiedźmina. Miał odsłoniętą szyję, na tyle, by wampir w każdej chwili mógł się zbliżyć i zatopić w niej kły. Jednak byłoby to, szczególnie w tym momencie, niemożliwie głupie.  
– Nikt nie kwapi się, by oferować sakwę za ludzką głowę – mężczyzna oznajmił to jak rzecz oczywistą. – Gdybyś nie gryzł, nic by cię nie zdradziło. Chcesz mi wmówić, iż pragniesz spokojnego życia? Wąpierz, który pije krew, zawsze będzie celem wiedźminów. Jeśli zaś raz skosztowałeś, nigdy nie przestaniesz. Sądzisz, iż możesz zwieść mnie, że będzie inaczej?  
Młodzieniec przygryzł wargę i przesunął spojrzenie w górę, na wiedźmińskie ślepia. Pomimo bliskości kuszącej szyi oraz pełni, nie wydawał się rozkojarzony bądź spragniony zatopienia weń kłów.  
– Muszę pić, by przeżyć. Smakuje mi, to prawda, ale… panuję nad tym. Piję tylko tyle, ile muszę. I nie zabijam – stwierdził stanowczo. – Nie jestem bestią większą, niż komar czy nietoperz.  
– Komar czy nietoperz, choćby chciały, nie są w stanie pijać krwi tak, jak opijusy podłą gorzałę. Pękłyby od obżarstwa. Większe szkodniki nie muszą się tym troskać. – Rott odsunął się nieco z ciężkim do sprecyzowania grymasem na ustach. Choć przypominał uśmiech, nie było w nim nic, co mówiłoby o sympatii. – Gdy skończę zlecenia, zmierzam do Wyzimy, a stamtąd do wsi pod Mariborem. Droga daleka, przyda mi się zajęcie, a być może okażesz się przydatny na miejscu .  
Zielone oczy rudzielca rozsunęły się lekko, gdy pojął, ze najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie zginie tej nocy. Srebro odsunęło się od wampira nagle.  
– Muszę jeszcze odebrać swoją cną „dziewicę” i pozbyć się zjadarki. Jutro wieczorem masz być gotów do drogi i czekać w lesie. Nie pokazuj się wieśniakom, dla nich zginąłeś dziś od wiedźmińskiego miecza. Jeśli spróbujesz uciec, zabiję cię prędzej, niż zrobiłbym to za błyśnięcie na mnie teraz kłami, wampirze – streścił najistotniejsze w tym momencie zasady, nie czekając na odpowiedź. To nie było pytanie. – Skoro upierasz się tak przy życiu, sam sprawdzę, jaką jesteś bestią.  
Zielarz rozsunął ślepia, a kąciki ust uniosły się chwilę potem delikatnie. Skinął jedynie głową w milczeniu. Wyjął sierp zza paska i uciął sobie kosmyk rudych, krwiściepłomiennych włosów, po czym wysunął otwartą dłoń wierzchem do góry, podając wiedźminowi dowód zabicia podłego, niebezpiecznego wampira.

 

***


	3. Część II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, wracam z kolejnym rozdziałem. Jeśli ktoś to czyta, to bardzo proszę choćby o słówko w komentarzu - chciałabym wiedzieć, czy warto to publikować. Wszystkim dotychczasowym komentującym bardzo za te komentarze dziękuję!

 

 

***

 

Znalezienie i pozbycie się zjadarki nie było problemem. Wdzięczny sołtys wręczył Rottowi nagrodę. Noc zapowiadała się spokojnie, nawet wilki nie wyły. Do czasu.

Od strony lasu przybiegły dwie niewiasty blade jak trup i wyraźnie zlęknione.

– Duch... duch! Upiór jaki! Zjawa! Zawodzi przy polanie jak śmierć. To zwiastun, klątwa... – krzyczały przerażone.

Las faktycznie tonął w dźwięku, ale nie było to upiorne zawodzenie. Śpiew był melodyjny, nastrojowy, wyrażający dziwny smutek. Głos wirował, jakby wydobywał się na zmianę z różnych miejsc, wibrował tuż przy uchu oraz rozchodził się echem po całym lesie.

_– „Ptaki cichną, nadchodzi noc._

_Krowy zasypiają, gdy zapada zmierzch._

_Lecz jedna dusza nie śpi, całkiem rozbudzona,_

_bojąc się wszelkich ghuli, wiedźm i upiorów._

_Moja mała laleczko, oczy swe zmruż._

_Leż spokojnie, leż cicho, póki nie ucichną krzyki._

_Ponieważ wiedźmin_

_mężny, śmiały,_

_opłacony złotymi monetami_

_posieka i pokroi,_

_potnie w kostkę_

_I pożre cię całą,_

_Pożre całą."*_

– Panie wiedźminie, niechże pan coś zrobi! – Z zasłuchania wyrwał go głos młodej dziewki, podczas gdy Rott skupiał się na tym, który wydał mu się niemal znajomy. – Zarazę na nas ten upiór sprowadzi, uschną plony, dzieci będą się rodzić ohydne jak monstra. To zawodzenie to klątwa...

– Wabi dzieci do lasu! Panie wiedźminie, panie wiedźminie!

Rott, na którym wręcz uwiesiły się dwie przerażone niewiasty, chowając mu za plecami jak za tarczą i patrząc z lękiem w stronę lasu, absolutnie nie pojmował zagrożenia. Jego kary ogier za to tupnął nerwowo i szarpnął łbem, po czym cofnął się o dwa kroki, ciągnąc za trzymane przez wiedźmina wodze. Zachowywał się, jak gdyby chciał stanąć dęba, był wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

– Zwierzęta wiedzą – szepnęła dziewka konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Czują klątwę... One giną pierwsze, padają jak muchy, zaraz potem dzieci konają w łóżeczkach, całe w kurzajkach i krostach, utopce się schodzą do domów i pukają w okna. Panie wiedźminie...

Rott przekrzywił głowę. Czy na tej sytuacji dało się jeszcze więcej zyskać? Jakże wspaniale naiwne bywają takie wioski. Zachował możliwie poważny wyraz twarzy, przywołując konia do porządku szarpnięciem.

– Ile jesteście gotowe zapłacić za uciszenie zjawy, moje urodziwe panie?

– Majątek! – oznajmiła gorliwie druga niewiasta. Ściągnęła z palca pierścionek. – Dam pierścień... prawdziwy, ze złota i ze skrzącym kamykiem, mój chłop dzień i noc pracował w młynie, by mi go kupić w Wyzimie, nim topielce ściągnęły go nocą na dno i ogryzły krwawe mięso z kości... Ach, gdybyśmy wtedy w mieścinie mieli wiedźmina...

Rott przyjrzał się błyskotce. Z pewnością nie wyglądała ona na wykonaną ze złota, jedynie kolor coś sugerował, lecz brunetowi ozdoba wyglądała co najwyżej na blaszaną, w dodatku niezwykle brudną i niezbyt przyjemną przez to dla oka. Co prawda nie była ona jakoś szczególnie cenna, wzrok wiedźmina oceniał, że w mieścinie dostanie za niego co najwyżej sześćdziesiąt, może osiemdziesiąt orenów, lecz podrzucił go i schował do kieszeni. Zapłatą za coś takiego nie pogardzi. Odczepiwszy od siebie niewiasty, wsiadł na niespokojnego, obładowanego jukami konia, który zawiercił się w miejscu.

– Skryjcie się w domach i pilnujcie dzieci. Niech wasi mężowie, ojcowie ani matki nie wychodzą do świtu. Jeśli ktoś zginie w nocy, truchło spalcie i rozrzućcie pył z kości. Odprawię tę klątwę.

– Tak... tak, dziękujemy, panie wiedźminie!

Czarnowłosy tymczasem uśmiechnął się i prychnął pod nosem, odjeżdżając w głąb lasu. Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał podczas opuszczania wioski.

Szedł zgodnie z przeczuciami konia. Im bardziej ten się wzdrygał i stawał oporny, tym bardziej Rott naciskał, by iść w tamtym kierunku. Głos, który nadal był słyszalny, zdawał się być niezwykle smutny, acz... jednocześnie kusił, przyciągał. Wiedźmin z dłonią na rękojeści srebrnego, opartego o własne udo miecza kierował się konno w głębszą część lasu, poszukując wzrokiem wampira. Być może miał cień nadziei, iż ten spróbuje uciec, co byłoby dobrym pretekstem do pozbycia się problemu. Czekał go zawód wraz z rudowłosym młodzieńcem spacerującym po polanie. Księżyc był wielki, oświetlał trawy, sprawiając wrażenie, jakoby źdźbła były skapane w płynnym srebrze, a postać kroczyła po falującej tafli jeziora. Wiatr szarpał połami jego płaszcza oraz włosami koloru krwi. Na krańcach polany zaległa mgła. Noc była jasna i niezwykle cicha. Oprócz tego jednego dźwięku.

_– „Wilki śpiące pośród drzew._

_Nietoperze kołyszą się na wietrze._

_Lecz jedna dusza nie śpi, całkiem rozbudzona,_

_bojąc się wszelkich ghuli, wiedźm i upiorów_

_Na twą laleczkę spłynął już sen._

_Nie pozwól jej drżeć w samotności._

_Ponieważ wiedźmin,_

_zimny i bez serca,_

_opłacony złotymi monetami_

_przyjdzie i pójdzie._

_Nie zostawi nic,_

_tylko sam ból." **_

– To brzmi, jakbym to ja był tu bestią – odezwał się Rott po chwili milczenia i słuchania pieśni śpiewanej tym pięknym, melodyjnym głosem. Zastanawiał się, czy miała cel. Czy potrafiła zahipnotyzować, przejąć kontrolę nad słuchaczami, czy na to liczył wampir, którego zdolności czarnowłosy jeszcze nie znał. Jeśli jednak tak miała zadziałać, nie zdołała sforsować umysłu wiedźmina. Przez ten moment podjechał całkiem blisko. Wierzchowiec wyraźnie wyczuwał, czym był stojący przed nimi młodzieniec wyglądem przypominający niewiastę, nawet jeśli medalion nie drżał przy jego obecności. Zwierzęta były tu wiele lepszym wskaźnikiem. Trzeba się było postarać, by je oszukać. Wampir odwrócił się do mężczyzny, wcześniej spacerując i wpatrując się w niebo. Nie wydawał się zdziwiony jego obecnością, zapewne wiedział o niej już wcześniej. Wiedźmin przystanął w niewielkiej odległości od zielarza i wyciągnął doń rękę. – Czym jesteś, wampirze? Bruxy śpiewają, gdy się pożywią. Nie widziałem jednak nigdy takiej, która nie byłaby dziewką.

Młodzieniec wyciągnął z torby gałązkę rozmarynu i roztarł ja na swoich dłoniach oraz szyi. Powoli zbliżył się do ogiera, wyciągając dłoń powoli. Koń parsknął raz, lecz o dziwo uspokoił się i przestał przebierać nerwowo kopytami, jak gdyby niebezpieczeństwo minęło.

– Mało widziałeś, panie wiedźminie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem rozbawienia, ale nie kpiącym rudowłosy, obserwując konia, którego pogłaskał po chrapach. Zwierzę pochyliło potulnie łeb, teraz całkiem zadowolone z uwagi. – Śpiewam, ponieważ lubię. – Odpowiedź była najprostsza z możliwych. Wiedźmin uniósł brew nieprzekonany, ale postanowił nie dopytywać. Będzie miał okazję na obserwacje, nie musiał więc niczemu wierzyć na słowo. Jeśli zaś wampir zrobi coś nie tak, mężczyzna po prostu się go pozbędzie.

– Miałeś nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. We wsi już sądzono, iż jaki potępieniec rzuca tu klątwę. Niewiele brakowało, by dziewki przegoniły po lesie swych mężów z widłami i pochodniami.

Gdy wampir to usłyszał, uśmiechnął się szerzej, cały czas jednak nie pokazując zębów. Przeniósł wzrok z konia na Rotta.

– I, jak mniemam, sporo dzięki temu zarobiłeś – wymruczał z rozbawieniem rudzielec.

Wiedźmin ponaglił ruchem dłoni straszliwego, niezwykle łatwo zaakceptowanego przez konia wąpierza. Gestem nakazał mu już wsiadać, wyciągniętą ręką oferując pomoc w wejściu na zwierzę.

– Jak ci na imię, wampirze?

– Vasilis, panie wiedźmin – odpowiedział chłopak, celowo nazywając mężczyznę zgodnie z nazwą osobników należących do wiedźmińskiego cechu, sugerując, że też nie zna imienia swojego rozmówcy. Nim jednak ten odpowiedział, młodzieniec usadzony został w siodle przed nim. Czarnowłosy wciągnął go na koń bez trudu, nie przybyło też szczególnie wiele obciążenia. Wampir nie był ciężki. Srebrny miecz, którego wiedźmin najwyraźniej nie miał póki co zamiaru chować, był luźno oparty o udo, a rękojeścią dotykał chłopaka. Druga dłoń mężczyzny chwyciła wodze, kiedy ten ponaglił ogiera do marszu wzdłuż rzeki, w kierunku Wyzimy.

– Rott – odpowiedział dopiero wtedy. – To duże i czarne to Diaboł. Od źrebaka straszy dzieci i depcze grządki – wyjaśnił zdawkowo genezę imienia, podczas gdy koń parsknął, szarpnąwszy łbem. Z dużą dozą pewności był jedynym „diabołem", jakiego Ratomir kiedykolwiek widział w swym pijackim życiu. – Ale póki nie będziesz sprawiać kłopotów, może nie zrzuci cię z grzbietu.

Vasilis zaśmiał się cicho.

– Podoba mi się – stwierdził i poklepał konia po szyi. – Będę musiał regularnie nacierać się ziołami, żeby się nie bał – dodał i wyprostował się. Skrzywił się nagle lekko, gdy trącił łokciem srebrny miecz wiedźmina, którego rękojeść, również srebrna, wbijała mu się w bok.

– Mógłbyś zabrać? Trochę piecze – mruknął. Wiedźmin zerknął na ostrze, lecz zamiast je zabrać, wcisnął mocniej rękojeść w bok wampira. Ten zasyczał, zaciskając powieki i zwijając się lekko w pół.

– Póki boli, póty wiesz, że żyjesz – oznajmił wiedźmin. – Ty podobno jesteś już martwy, Vasilisie?

Choć ton mężczyzny na to nie wskazywał, był to jawny docinek. Nie uważał, by wampiry były jakkolwiek „martwe". Były bestiami, potworami pijącymi krew i zabijającymi ludzi, na które dostawał zlecenia i których licznie się pozbywał, lecz póki musiały jeść, można było sprawić im ból albo zranić, póty były równie żywe jak wilk czy koń. Jedynie ich dusze były za wpisane w ich naturę zbrodnie z miejsca skazane na potępienie.

– Jesteśmy martwi w waszym, ludzkim rozumowaniu. Nie musimy oddychać, spać, nie starzejemy się – odparł chłopak nieco warkliwie przez zaciskanie kłów z bólu.

Rott dopiero po chwili odsunął nieco broń, dalej jednak trzymając ją blisko.

– To ostrzeżenie, czego użyję, kiedy pokażesz kły. Innych mogłeś zwodzić i oszukiwać niewinnym spojrzeniem, ale mnie nie będziesz.

Vasilis rozmasował bok, krzywiąc się. Westchnął ciężko.

– Jesteś bardzo pewny swego – wymruczał wampir. Wiedział, że bez problemu uciekłby, gdyby zechciał, a i w walce szansę byłyby równe. Nie wyprowadzał jednak Rotta z błędu. Niech sądzi, co chce.

– I lepiej dla ciebie, by tak pozostało – oznajmił mężczyzna. W istocie jednak uważał bardziej niż na to wyglądało i powziął pewne środki ostrożności, o których nie zamierzał wampirowi wspominać. Straciłyby sens. Próba ataku z zaskoczenia jednakże z całą pewnością nie skończyłaby się dobrze. – Ciężko mi wykrzesać z siebie ludzkie rozumowanie, Vasilisie. Czy raczej nie widzę powodów, patrząc na to, iż nie ma wśród nas żadnej ludzkiej istoty. Chyba że mój koń okaże się nagle zdolnym, wyjątkowo znużonym życiem polimorfem.

Pogonił nagle zwierzę, które zerwało się ze stępa, płynnie przechodząc w równy galop. Nieco jedynie ciągnął niedawno rozszarpaną nogą, która dzięki maści medyka była jednak już niemal całkiem sprawna. Jechali ścieżką ciągnącą się wzdłuż rzeki. Do samej Wyzimy jeszcze dotrą zapewne dopiero kolejnego dnia, jeśli nie chcieli nadmiernie forsować rannej nogi Diaboła ciągłym marszem.

Zatrzymali się w lekkim oddaleniu od głównego traktu, a znacznym już od wioski, z której wampir został zabrany. Wybrane na obóz miejsce znajdowało się wśród drzew, osłonięte od wiatru, w oddali widać już było bramy Wyzimy. Koń został wcześniej napojony w rzece, skąd wiedźmin nabrał też wody do skórzanego bukłaka. Teraz pasł się, rozsiodłany i ze zdjętymi tobołami, luźno przywiązany liną do grubego pnia. Poruszał uszami i podrywał głowę, gdy jakiś dźwięk go zaniepokoił.

Rott zebrał parę kamieni, odgradzając nimi kawałek terenu na ognisko. Dzięki pełni noc była choć chłodna, to jasna, nawet jeśli księżyc gdzieniegdzie przesłaniały chmury.

– Siadasz tu czy się na coś przydasz? – spytał Vasilisa krótko. Wiedział, jak pełnia działa na wampiry, a jednak bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru mu ułatwiać. Chodził z szyją wręcz celowo odsłoniętą, jeszcze bardziej przez stale związane włosy, które nawet nie starały się jej zasłaniać. Pamiętał słowa młodzieńca. Skoro ten twierdził, że nad wszystkim panuje... Niech i tak będzie.

Vasilis zerknął na niego. Był bardziej blady niż zwykle i miał podkrążone oczy, co Rott mógł ujrzeć dopiero, gdy zasiedli.

– Muszę zjeść...– rzekł cicho, podchodząc do ogniska i siadając ciężko na ziemi. Zwiesił głowę i ściągnął rzemień z warkocza, pozwalając miedzianym włosom rozlać się na ramionach.

Mówił, że musi pić krew, ostrzegał. Po prostu nie zabijał. Ale raz w miesiącu podczas pełni to było minimum. Jedynym, co uzyskał przez dłuższą chwilę, było baczne spojrzenie wiedźmińskich oczu. Ten odkorkował niewielką buteleczkę z ciemnego szkła, podsunął sobie pod nozdrza, po czym wypił zawartość do ostatniej kropli. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czym dokładnie był tenże napój, lecz Vasilis poczuł gorzki zapach mocnego alkoholu. Nie zdziwił się, jako zielarz i po części alchemik wiedział, że alkohol jest najlepszą bazą pod mikstury. I zapewne wiedział co nieco o wiedźminach. Rott wyciągnął spokojnie osełkę do miecza i złapał za rękojeść. Siedział naprzeciw wampira, rozdzielały ich tańczące w ognisku płomyki ognia rozpalonego znakiem Igni. Drewna był tu na szczęście dostatek. Zupełnie inaczej niż ludzi - nocą nikt rozsądny nie przemierzał traktu, jeszcze parę mil zaś dzieliło ich od Wyzimy. Rudzielec przypatrywał się mężczyźnie w milczeniu.

– Są wampiry, które wiele lat przeżyły bez choćby kropli ludzkiej krwi – stwierdził. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, choć w ten dziwaczny, pozbawiony sympatii sposób. Wyglądało to nieco jak uśmiech wilka. – Nie wiem, czy to masochizm, czy rozsądek. Na takie jednak nie polujemy. Zazwyczaj.

Wiedźmin przesunął po odbijającym światło księżyca srebrnym ostrzu solidną ostrzałką. Medalion kołysał się przy tym ruchu przy jego nadgarstku.

– Cóż się stanie, jeśli nie napijesz się krwi? Skoro to kontrolujesz...

Vasilis westchnął cicho.

– Kontroluję na tyle, by nie zabić. Nie jestem...jak inne wyższe. One są potężniejsze, pamiętają świat sprzed koniunkcji sfer. Ja bez krwi nie przeżyję – odpowiedział. Podniósł się powoli na nogi. – Pójdę zapolować – oznajmił ze spokojem. Usłyszał, jak urywa się specyficzny, ostrzejszy odgłos przesuwającej się po srebrze osełki. Rott wbił weń spojrzenie.

– Muszę ci przypomnieć, wampirze, co się stanie, jeśli zaatakujesz człowieka? – zapytał ze swobodą. Jemu nie leżał szczególnie na sercu los bruxy. Skoro jednak wziął już sobie tę bestyjkę, żeby ją obserwować, niejako jego obowiązkiem stało się pilnowanie, by nie czyniła żadnych szkód. Wiedźmin, który pozwolił żyć i grasować krwiożerczej bestii, nigdy nie mógłby cieszyć się poważaniem.

Vasilis spojrzał na niego jakby ze złością.

– Przecież nikogo nie zabijam. Oni nawet nie cierpią – oznajmił z irytacja. Miał ochotę zapytać, czy komary Rott też traktuje jak bestie.

– Nie. Jeśli chcesz żerować, to na jeleniach czy zającach. Jak nie poharatasz im zanadto skór, może ktoś zechce je odkupić, gdy jutro staniemy u bram Wyzimy.

Wampir poczuł nagle kuszącą woń uderzającą mu w nozdrza, gdy wnętrze pozbawionej osłony rękawicy dłoni wiedźmina przesunęło się po głowni. Była niezwykle ostra, zaledwie niby to pieszczotliwe pogładzenie ostrza wystarczyło, by pociekły po nim krople krwi z płytkiego rozcięcia. Nozdrza wampira drgnęły, a jego spojrzenie wyostrzyło się, nie wyglądał jednak na specjalnie wytrąconego z równowagi. Rott uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.

– Idę też o zakład, że dobrze tam opłacą głowę wąpierza, jeśli ktoś obudzi się po pełni ze śladami po kłach na gardzieli.

Vasilis uniósł brew. Po chwili uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie i ruszył powolnym, leniwym krokiem w stronę wiedźmina, kołysząc lekko biodrami. Jego spojrzenie przyciągało, hipnotyzowało, choć nie stosował nawet żadnej ze swych licznych sztuczek.

– Skoro tak boli cię los lekko pokąsanych ludzi, to sam mnie nakarm. Będziesz miał pewność... – wymruczał, zatrzymując się za Rotttem. Pochylił się, jego krwiścierude włosy połaskotały mężczyznę w policzek. – Chyba się nie boisz?

Czarnowłosy parsknął z rozbawieniem.

– Drżę z lęku.

Pozwolił do siebie podejść. Nie zareagował nawet, gdy Vasilis się nad nim pochylił, choć w dłoni wciąż trzymał wiedźmiński, srebrny miecz, po którym spływały czerwone strużki. Jedynie spojrzenie się zaostrzyło. Gdy jednak oderwał dłoń, dokładnie tę z przeciętym ostrzem wnętrzem, była to zaledwie sekunda, nim wampir został brutalnie złapany za szczękę. Ten bardzo wyraźnie poczuł woń krwi wiedźmina, którą z pewnością ubrudziła się również jego jasna skóra. Jęknął cicho, zaciskając powieki na moment, jakby spodziewał się ataku, ale o dziwo nie szarpiąc się. Rozchylił je po chwili, ostrożnie zmrużone i zerknął w ślepia wiedźmina. Dzikie, jak u kota, jak u... węża. Bardziej bestialskie, niż jego własne.

– Za to ty powinieneś, bruxo – odparł cicho Rott, acz ze swobodą. – O ile kojarzysz specyfik, który zowie się „Czarną Krwią".

Zranił się celowo. Całkiem celowo też podpuszczał wampira. By poznać bestię, najpierw należało sprowokować ją, by pokazała prawdziwą naturę. Szczęka Vasilisa została puszczona, a on sam lekko odepchnięty w tył.

– Zwierzęca krew ci wystarczy.

Rudzielec rozmasował policzki, wlepiając w plecy wiedźmina wrogie spojrzenie. Starł dłonią krew ze skóry i przyjrzał się jej. Znał tę miksturę i po prawdzie, domyślał się, że to tego użył wiedźmin. Zawsze używają tego do walki z wampirami.

Westchnął cicho i zaczesał kosmyki targane wiatrem za ucho.

– Bez ludzkiej będę coraz bardziej zwierzęciał. Chodzi o wygląd – rzekł cicho, nie chcąc wgłębiać się w szczegóły. Gdy bruxa zrzuci kamuflaż, nie jest wcale taka urodziwa. Bez ludzkiej krwi, na dłuższą metę utrzymywanie go będzie niemożliwe. W takim stanie wjechanie między ludzi będzie co najmniej kłopotliwe, jeśli nie niewykonalne. Rott uśmiechnął się, znowu wilczo.

– Skoro nie jesteś bestią, czemu trapi cię, że będziesz tak wyglądał? To bez różnicy, Vasilisie.

Nawilżoną szmatką starł krew ze swej dłoni, a następnie z miecza, który znowu błysnął idealnym srebrem. To na niego wiedźmin patrzył w tej chwili, nie na wampira.

– Bo ludzie zabijają wszystko, co jest inne. Boją się tego, czego nie znają – odparł cicho wampir i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w gwieździste niebo z dziwnym... Smutkiem i nostalgią, których Rott nie mógł ujrzeć.

Wiedźmin patrzył w tej chwili na miecz, nie na niego.

– Jeśli zezwierzęciejesz, przynajmniej będziesz miał pretekst, by nie oddalać się i nie robić mi problemów. Ludzie szybko zwróciliby uwagę na samotnie błąkającego się po stolicy wąpierza.

Był świadom, że to, jak wampir mu się pokazywał, było jedynie iluzją, sztuczką. Niezwykle dobrą i przekonującą, acz dalej sztuczką. Dla niego jednak bestia była bestią, niezależnie od tego, za jak idealnym ciałem się schowała. Owinął sobie zakrwawiony kawałek tkaniny wokół rany, zawiązując ją ciasno.

– Niedługo dostarczę ci wiele krwi. O ile do tej pory nie przekonasz mnie, bym nakarmił cię własną.

Czarna Krew prędko nie zabiłaby bruxy. Jedynie poważnie osłabiła. Co jednak byłoby wystarczająco dobrą okazją, by uciąć jej głowę srebrem. Vasilis opuścił głowę i ponownie westchnął, nie odpowiadając już. Usiadł na gołej ziemi, a po chwili położył się na boku przodem do ogniska. Leżał blisko. Wsunął sobie torbę pod głowę i zapatrzył bez słowa w płomienie. Nie miał żadnego koca czy posłania. Zwinął się w kłębek, po prostu leżąc. Tej nocy i tak nie zaśnie. Wiedźmin też nie spał, choć zapadł w stan nieco do snu podobny. Wyciszył się i wyłączył na większość zewnętrznych bodźców, wypoczywając, choć jego wiedźmińskie zmysły całą noc pozostały czujne.

 ____  
  
  
*,** - "Lullaby of Woe" ("Kołysanka o niedoli") Marcin Przybyłowicz. Piosenka użyta w trailerze do Wiedźmina 3 oraz w dodatku "Krew i Wino". Coś pięknego.


	4. Część III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standardowo dziękuję za komentarze, dużo dla mnie znaczą, więc proszę o choć drobny ślad po sobie :D
> 
> Betowała tandoku713, dziękuję, słońce *:

***

 

Rankiem Rott zagasił ognisko. Zasypał je piachem, po czym poszedł przygotować konia do odjazdu. Ten drzemał na stojąco, również zbyt w nocy niespokojny, by się położyć. Wycie wilków siłą rzeczy musiało źle kojarzyć się ogierowi, a wampirza woń, która powoli zaczynała powracać do Vasilisa, także nie poprawiała sytuacji. Wiedźmin narzucił zwierzęciu na grzbiet siodło i poprawiał właśnie juki. Wyciągnął ponownie małą buteleczkę i wypił mimo paskudnego smaku, zagryzając kawałkiem upieczonego nad ogniskiem zajęczego mięsa. Ponawiał działanie eliksiru, gdy tylko to się kończyło. Musiał mieć ich spory zapas. Albo po prostu zakładał, iż kolejne porcje kupi już w Wyzimie, choć podobne myślenie byłoby aż nazbyt optymistyczne. Czarna Krew nie była zbyt często spotykanym specyfikiem. Vasilis, który usiadł ciężko przed chwilą, obserwował go uważnym, obojętnym i nieco ponurym spojrzeniem. Po chwili powrócił wzrokiem do kopca, który był ogniskiem. Bok jego ciała i głowy obklejony był piachem.  
– Jaki jest twój limit? – spytał wampira wiedźmin, odzywając się doń pierwszy raz od rozpoczęcia prac związanych z odjazdem, choć już wcześniej wiedział, iż ten nie spał. – Ile nocy wytrzymasz bez picia krwi?

– Dwie… może. Nie wiem, nigdy nie ryzykowałem – mruknął cicho. Kręciło mu się w głowie, szumiało dziwnie. Czuł się słabo, wiedząc, że tak samo wygląda. Jest blady, sińce pod oczyma były wyraźnie widoczne, wargi też posiniały. Na szyi pojawiło się kilka ciemnych, wyraźnych żyłek. Narzucił na twarz kaptur płaszcza. Rott przyjrzał mu się, omiótł go dokładnie spojrzeniem i uniósł brew.  
– Nakarmić? – spytał, co w obecnej sytuacji mogło brzmieć jedynie złośliwie. Vasilis zrozumiał to tak samo, bo jedynie prychnął cicho, nie reagując nawet. Czuł się otumaniony i osowiały, a jego zmysły były przytępione. Jak u pijanych ludzi, tylko u niego działo się tak w odwrotnym przypadku. Podniósł się na nogi nieco chwiejnie i otrzepał się z piachu. Wiedźmin odwiązał obwiązany wokół drzewa sznur i chwycił konia za wodze, po czym pociągnął go w stronę traktu, wychodząc spomiędzy drzew. Było już całkiem jasno, słońce świeciło wyjątkowo intensywnie, choć do tej pory osłaniały ich przed nim drzewa. Mogliby poczekać, aż niebo w pewnej części zasłonią chmury, acz wiedźmin był ciekaw, czy wampirowi coś grozi przy bezpośrednim wystawieniu na promienie słońca. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić, ile ten ma słabości typowych wąpierzom mniej przystosowanym, skoro nie zaliczał się całkowicie do wyższych.  
Był ciekaw wielu rzeczy. Między innymi tego, ile czasu minie, nim młodzieniec straci nad sobą panowanie. Nie wierzył, iż uda mu się nie pokazać prawdziwej natury aż do Mariboru.  
Wsiadłszy, wyciągnął doń dłoń, z czego Vasilis zaraz skorzystał, podając mu swoją. Szmata przesiąknięta krwią została wyrzucona wcześnie do ognia, a na zranienie nałożona jedynie rękawica. Wiedźmin nie musiał obawiać się zakażenia.  
– Za trzy noce dostaniesz więcej krwi, niż zdołasz wypić. Tymczasem…  
Wyciągnął z podręcznej torby niedużą, prostą, szczelnie zakorkowaną fiolkę. Była to ta sama, w której wcześniej kupił maść dla Diaboła, lecz bardzo dobrze wyczyszczona i z nieco… inną zawartością. W środku znajdowała się czerwona ciecz, która wypełniała naczynie równo do połowy. Rott pomachał nią wampirowi przed nosem, któremu ślepia powiększyły się lekko z zaskoczenia.  
– Sądzę, że tyle ci na razie starczy?  
Nigdy nie dałby się ugryźć. Nie przewidywał takiej sytuacji, jeśli nie dotyczyła zabicia nieprzewidywalnego wampira przy użyciu Czarnej Krwi. Na ogół całkiem lubił swoje wiedźmińskie życie, lubił też mieć je we własnych rękach. Prócz tego… zwyczajnie nie zależało mu na tyle na przeżyciu tejże bestyjki. Wampir zachowywał wobec niego stanowczo mniej środków ostrożności, choć miałby ku temu powody. Wiedźmin zachowywał się, jakby zielarz tylko czekał, by wbić mu kły w szyję, by go zabić, jakby czyhał na niego cały czas i tylko wypatrywał okazji. Nie zastanowił się nad tym, że krwiopijca może traktować wiedźmina dokładnie tak samo. Są naturalnymi przeciwnikami, jednak żaden z nich nie jest wyżej. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak bruxa zachowywała się ufnie, jak gdyby było jej obojętne, gdyby Rott zachciał ją zabić.

– Czyja to? – spytał cicho Vasilis, chwytając fiolkę nieco drżącymi palcami. W jego ruchach nie było jednak desperacji, były spokojne. Chłopak odkorkował ją i powąchał nieufnie. Można by się spodziewać, iż będzie to co najwyżej krew zająca, którego wiedźmin wcześniej upiekł nad ogniem. Faktem jednak było, iż zapach, który uderzył w nozdrza młodzieńca, był wyraźnie wonią ludzkiej krwi.  
– Wiejskiego chłopa – oznajmił Rott. Ponaglił konia do marszu i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Po gorzale nie sposób im wmówić bodaj jedynie tego, że winni już odstawić flaszkę. Za to wieść, że rozlana nocą nad rzeką krew najsilniejszego chłopa we wsi odstrasza utopce przeszła bez trudu.  
Nie wspomniał, że dostał jeszcze za ten mały przekręt zapłatę, bo wieśniak niezwykle obawiał się podejść po zmroku do rzeki, acz po jego zadowoleniu można było się tego domyślić. Nie bez powodu należał do szkoły Żmii. Vasilis, choć wcześniej wyraźnie posępny i bez humoru, zaśmiał się krótko, gdy tylko wyobraził sobie opisywany przez wiedźmina obrazek.  
– Mogę jeszcze dopełnić zlecenia, skoro nie pasuje – usłyszał. Pokręcił lekko głową.

– Zrobisz, jak zechcesz – rzekł cicho. Nie miał zamiaru oddać skóry bez walki, choć nie miał na nią ochoty. Prędzej ucieknie na drugi koniec świata, zmieni wygląd i Rott nigdy go już nie znajdzie. Przysunął fiolkę do ust i przechylił ją, wypijając za jednym haustem, tak jak robi się to z wódką. Przełknął i oblizał wargi.

– Czuć jeszcze procenty – wymruczał, korkując buteleczkę i wsuwając do swojej torby. Może się przydać. – Dzięki.

Od razu poczuł się lepiej. Dziwne drżenie ustało, a zmysły powróciły do swego normalnego stanu. Jak zawsze po piciu odczuł dziwny rodzaj euforii, rozpierającej go energii, który najlepiej znajdował ujście przy śpiewie.

– „Gdy nocka ciemna las zakryje,  
na śpiącku wąpierz cię znajdzie straszliwy,  
którem zębiska wrozi ci w szyję.  
Nie będziesz znał dnia ni godziny.

Gdy z dziewką w polu zalegniesz,  
wychynie wnet Południca.  
Wrychle ci zmrozi szpik, który masz w kościach.  
Dychać przestaniesz i tyle” *

 

Siedzący za nim mężczyzna nie przerwał mu pieśni ani razu, acz stał się przy niej wyraźnie uważniejszy. Nie uwierzył absolutnie w to, iż zielarz śpiewa bez żadnej przyczyny, ponieważ lubi. Dziwaczny zwyczaj śpiewania po posiłku musiał coś oznaczać. Nadal nie wiedział, jaki cel miały te pieśni, acz głos bruxy zdecydowanie był piękny. I niepokojąco hipnotyzujący, co nakazywało wiedźminowi czujność.  
– Zaprawdę przypominasz rusałkę, Vasilisie. Gdybym nie wiedział, że za tą słodką twarzą i głosem kryje się bestia, być może mógłbym nawet z tobą legnąć w polu.

Vasilis zamarł nagle i chwilę siedział w ciszy, a Rott nie widział, jak duże zrobiły się ślepia wampira. I jak mocno jego policzki się zaczerwieniły. Po chwili zachichotał cicho, obracając te słowa w żart.  
Srebrna rękojeść ponownie niby to przypadkiem trąciła bok wampira, kiedy Diaboł został pogoniony po wyjściu na równy trakt. Na horyzoncie rosły mury Wyzimy. Rudowłosy zawiercił się i odsunął od nielubianego przez siebie srebra.  
– Na szczęście jestem wiedźminem. Choć zaczyna mnie ciekawić, jak wielu mężczyzn tym uwiodłeś.

Krwiopijca uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Wielu. I nie byłbym taki pewien, czy „na szczęście”. Żaden z nich nie narzekał… – wymruczał cicho. Zastanowił się, czy Rott jest tak wrogo nastawiony właśnie przez fakt, że Vasilis poluje na mężczyzn i ich preferuje, a takowym jest wiedźmin. Uprzedzony? Bardzo możliwe. Sam fakt bycia wampirem w teorii w końcu niczego nie przesądzał. Rott sam w końcu przyznał, iż są i takie wąpierze, od których zabójcy potworów trzymają się z dala, bo nie mają powodów do wrogości. Vasilis póki co wydawał się nieszkodliwy. Wiedźmin widział jednakże w swym życiu zbyt wiele, by zaufać temu, co się „wydaje”.  
– Zaiste. Ciężko byłoby narzekać, po wszystkim mając w głowie nic tylko pustkę – zgodził się. Ton miał spokojny, choć o nieco złośliwym brzmieniu. – Bruxy mają takie zdolności, mam rację?  
Srebro odsunęło się nieco. Vasilis był niejako uwięziony w siodle pomiędzy mieczem a lekko wyciągniętą ręką wiedźmina, która luźno trzymała wodze. Gdy więc wampir umknął przed srebrną rękojeścią w bok, z miejsca przylgnął ciałem do drugiej, mniej parzącej blokady.

– Mają – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Ale ja nie muszę się nich uciekać. Zwykle to moje „ofiary” same mnie nagabują, a nie odwrotnie – stwierdził z nutką dumy.  
– Więc „na szczęście” – powtórzył swe poprzednie słowa Rott. – Bo wolę wiedzieć, czym jest to, z czym legnę. I jak to skutecznie unieszkodliwić.  
Wilczy uśmiech poszerzył się nieco.  
– Choć nie wątpię, że znajdą się tacy, którzy z desperacji legliby i z bestią, jeśli by ich zechciała. Znajdą się też tacy, którzy legliby z owcą. I też nie narzekali.

Vasilis usłyszał w tych słowach wyraźny przytyk do siebie. Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, ale i nieco złośliwie.

– Widać, żeś mało doświadczony – oznajmił z nutą pobłażania. – Tylko odważny legnie z bestią. I każdy ci powie, że jest znacznie ciekawiej. Wybuchy drapieżnego pożądania, namiętność w pełni, spragnione instynkty. Zero monotonii – wymruczał wampir. – Jeśli chciałbyś sprawdzić, jak to jest, z chęcią pomogę w zdobywaniu nowych doświadczeń – dodał w formie żartu, doskonale wiedząc, że Rott nigdy nie skorzysta, ale zaczynała go bawić jego usilnie antywampirza postawa. Zaczynał gadać jak rycerze zakonu. Ku czystości i światłości wytępić wszystkie plugastwa! Liczy się tylko cnota i honor! Zachichotał z własnych myśli. Brew Rotta tymczasem powędrowała wysoko do góry, lecz tego Vasilis nie mógł zauważyć. Tak samo, jak nie mógł wiedzieć, do jak błędnych doszedł wniosków. Wiedźmin zaś nie zamierzał go na razie z tego błędu wyprowadzać.  
– Oczywiście. Z pewnością nie tak doświadczony, jak wąpierz – odparł, doskonale ukrywając ironię. – Choć śmiem wątpić, by zdarzyło ci się pić z jednej ofiary więcej niż raz. Nie chwaliłbym więc za odwagę chłopów, którzy zapewne po wszystkim umykali, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Albo do swych dziewek i dzieci.  
Uśmiechnął się nieco groźniej.  
– Jeśli obaj dotrzemy do Mariboru żywi, być może jeszcze skorzystam z twojej oferty i pozwolę samemu ocenić odwagę, Vasilisie – oznajmił, komentując jego propozycję jedynie w ten sposób. – Widzę, że poprawiłem ci humor.

– Owszem – odpowiedział młodzieniec, uśmiechając się cały czas, choć wzrok wbity miał przed siebie. Nie uwierzył Rottowi, jakoby ten naprawdę skorzystał z jego propozycji. Prędzej naprawdę go zabije. Poza tym sam nie był idiotą i nie miał zamiaru ryzykować, że Czarna Krew jeszcze by działała.

Zbliżyli się pod mury miasta. Przejechali przez most nad wodami Jeziora Wyzimskiego. Wampir mocniej naciągnął kaptur na twarz, położył głowę na ramieniu Rotta, udając śpiące w podróży dziecko, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Ręka wiedźmina wyglądała, jakby obejmowała go troskliwie, by się nie zsunął, druga zaś już nie ściskała rękojeści miecza, który schowany został podczas pokonywania mostu. Koń przystanął przed bramą Nowej Wyzimy, kiedy zbliżył się do nich jeden z dwóch strażników.  
– Kogo niesie?! – spytał ten aż nazbyt ostro. Złapał zaraz mocno za wiszące wodze, na co Diaboł parsknął z oburzeniem i szarpnął lekko łbem. Rott zmarszczył brwi i przysunął palec do ust, ruchem głowy wskazując na wampira. Naciągnął mu bardziej na twarz kaptur.  
– Szzz. Ciszej, panie. Dziecko obudzisz – skarcił, ściszając głos w jawnej sugestii, by strażnik zrobił to samo. Co jak co, ale trzeba było mu przyznać przy tym, iż udawał niezwykle przekonująco. Strażnik skrzywił się i prychnął pod nosem.  
– Kogo niesie? – powtórzył ciszej. Drugi z tyłu kichnął i pociągnął nosem. To i fakt, iż mówiący z żołnierzy przytrzymywał się cały czas za wodze, skojarzyło się wiedźminowi jednoznacznie, acz nie skomentował.  
– Wiedźmin Rott, przybyłem się spotkać z królem Foltestem.  
Strażnik zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał mu się bacznie. Diaboł zawiercił się, czując, jak wojskowy uwiesza mu się na pysku. Wyraźnie miał ochotę rąbnąć mu z główki.  
– Wiedźmin? – powtórzył. – A po co królowi wiedźmin w naszej spokojnej Wyzimie? I co to za zakryte niewiniątko pan wiedźmin wiezie?  
Rott uśmiechnął się.  
– Bękarta króla Foltesta wiozę, mości strażniku.  
Ten zamarł natychmiast, milknąc, a potem puścił się wodzy i cofnął o krok, jakby nieco otrzeźwiał.  
– Bękarta pan mówi, wiedźminie?  
Zabójca potworów wzruszył ramionami z bezradnością, jasno informując, iż to nie jego sprawa. Odsłonił jednak nieco kaptur wampira, pokazując rude włosy - dokładnie takie, jakie miał król za młodu.  
– Wszyscy wiemy, że król zawsze lubił sobie przygruchać dziewkę bądź dwie, gdy zaglądał do kielicha, ale to sekret i to niepewny. Jadę prosto do króla, więc nikomu ni słowa, bo nas wszystkich wyślą do lochów. Rozumiesz, strażniku?  
Mówił z powagą i dopasowując ton do rozmówcy, choć bardzo prawdopodobne, iż niewiele brakowało, by ryknął ze śmiechu, widząc, jaką reakcję wywołały jego słowa.  
– Ten król Foltest… Przechodźcie, wiedźminie.  
Pijany i naszprycowany fisstechem strażnik z ogromnie poważną miną skinął mu głową, po czym machnął, by otworzyć bramy. Rott ponownie naciągnął kaptur na twarz wampira i skinąwszy głową strażnikom, wjechał konno do Wyzimy. W pierwszej kolejności po to, by znaleźć gospodę i miejsce, gdzie może zostawić konia. Wkrótce usłyszał, jak zamykają się za nimi bramy. Gdy tylko od niej odjechali, wampir uniósł się i zaczął rozglądać aż nazbyt energicznie jak na śpiącego dzieciaka.  
– Za dobrą nagrodę dostanę za twój łeb, żeby ją zignorować, jak kogoś tu ugryziesz, więc nie wychylaj się i nie pokazuj kłów. Zostaniemy tu jakieś dwie noce – usłyszał. Nie traktował już tych gróźb poważnie, przywykł do nich, bo właściwie jedyne, co słyszy z ust Rotta, to właśnie obietnice szybkiej śmierci. Nie zwrócił więc na to najmniejszej uwagi, wodząc z fascynacją po otoczeniu dużymi, zielonymi ślepiami.

– Nie wynajmuj pokoju dla dwóch osób – polecił. Nie było sensu niepotrzebnie płacić, skoro nie było takiej konieczności. Rott zerknął nań. Przyjął do wiadomości informację, że zielarz nie musi sypiać, choć musiał przyznać, iż wolałby widzieć u niego zmęczenie. Wiecznie aktywny wampir wymagał ciągłej czujności. Wiedźmin nie mógł jednak narzekać, sam w końcu zdecydował się zabrać go ze sobą. Obserwował, jak Vasilis rozgląda się po rynku Wyzimy Klasztornej jak dziecko.  
– Pierwszy raz w Nowej Wyzimie? – zagaił, kierując wzrok na miejsce, na które patrzył wampir. Diaboł szedł spokojnym krokiem, mijały ich biegające dzieci. Niektórzy patrzyli z nieufnością przez okna, po czym zamykali się w domach. – Kiedyś było tu ładniej. I żywiej. Tę część jakiś czas temu zniszczyła zaraza Catriony. Władze dopiero ją odbudowują, jeszcze do niedawna trwała tu kwarantanna. Ludzie przestali lubić obcych.  
Urwał i się uśmiechnął.  
– Ale ktoś w twoim wieku z pewnością pamięta dawną Wyzimę, co, Vasilisie? – wtrącił, jawnie nawiązując do wampirzej długowieczności. Nie wiedział, ile młodzieniec może mieć lat, nawet jeśli wyglądał na niewiele. On sam też zresztą nie wyglądał na swój wiek. Vasilis uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową.

– Tak. Pamiętam… – szepnął cicho. Dopiero po chwili oderwał wzrok od fontanny i spojrzał przed siebie. – Byłem tu… ale dawno temu. Od lat nie odwiedzałem… żadnego większego miasta. Trzymałem się raczej wiosek. Oraz nekropolii, ich powietrze dobrze na mnie wpływa – wymruczał. Zapewne dlatego jest tak ożywiony. Wycieczka do dużego miasta to atrakcja dla każdego, kto nie mieszka w nim na stałe.  
Konia zostawił niedaleko murów oddzielających Wyzimę Klasztorną od Handlowej, gdzie znajdowała się nieduża stajnia. Rott zawsze starał się znaleźć stajnię z co najmniej jedną klaczą. Diaboł w pełni pokazywał, co oznacza jego imię, gdy się pod nieobecność swojego właściciela nudził. Ich gospoda znajdowała się tuż obok, czarnowłosy wynajął u karczmarza nieduży pokój z jednym łóżkiem za psie pieniądze. Gdy znaleźli się w stajni, fala zimnego powietrza buchnęła w twarz wiedźmina. Wiatr zaświszczał, jak gdyby szeptał. Zabrzmiało to nieco upiornie, jak gdyby dusza opuszczała ciało. Medalion drgnął, raz, krótko. Rott odruchowo sięgnął przy tym ruchu do miecza, łapiąc już za rękojeść. Opary czarnej mgły rozwiały się szybko, a na ramieniu wiedźmina usiadł czarny kruk. Spojrzał na niego mądrym okiem. Mężczyzna przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym powoli puścił broń, wypuszczając powietrze z ust jakby z cieniem irytacji. Pokręcił głową i nim ptak zdążył zareagować, złapał go mocno dłonią w rękawicy, zaciskając ją wręcz boleśnie. Aż coś strzyknęło w kruczych skrzydłach, a sam ptak skrzeknął żałośnie.  
– Na twoim miejscu nie zdradzałbym, że jesteś polimorfem, bruxo.  
Zaraz jednak rozsunął wargi nieznacznie. Ta wiedza, nawet jeśli każdy rozsądny wampir zostawiłby ją dla siebie, zamiast dzielić się z potencjalnym wrogiem, całkiem się wiedźminowi przyda w razie próby ucieczki. Przynajmniej wiedział, czego się spodziewać.  
– Jakieś znaki szczególne? – spytał, lecz nie licząc jakoś szczególnie na odpowiedź. Właściwie nie wiedział, czy wampir potrafi mówić w tej postaci, toteż nie czekał, a brutalnie rozwarł mu dziób, jakby szukał kłów czy czegokolwiek nadnaturalnego. Tych jednak nie było. Omiótł kruka spojrzeniem. Wyglądał… siłą rzeczy jak kruk. Zapewne można go było pomylić z dziesiątkami mu podobnych, które nie chowały postaci krwiożerczego wąpierza. To nie ułatwiało sprawy. Wiedźmin puścił go i sięgnął do tyłu, po czym ściągnął rzemień trzymający włosy, rozpuszczając je. Zaraz złapał nóżkę ptaka i zawiązał mu na niej gumkę ciasno. Była ciemnoczerwona i wyraźnie rzucała się w oczy na jednolicie czarnych piórach.  
– Przyda się – osądził w końcu. – Przed samym królem Foltestem wątpię, iż przeszedłby pomysł z bękartem. Możesz się tak porozumiewać?

Kruk nastroszył pióra, po czym kłapnięciem dzioba zerwał rzemień i wrzucił go w koński gnój. A potem przemienił się, a towarzyszyło temu to samo nieprzyjemne uczucie.

– Do kurwy nędzy, chwyć mnie tak jeszcze raz, a stracisz palce! – Wampir uniósł głos, najwyraźniej to traktowanie wyprowadziło go z równowagi. – I nie jestem bydłem, żeby mnie znakować – dodał, cofając się w stronę drzwi. Zabijał wiedźmina wrogim spojrzeniem. – Każda bruxa może się przemieniać w kruka, idioto. Sądziłem, że średnio wykształcony wiedźmin będzie o tym wiedział – oznajmił z pogardą i rozmasował obolałe ramię, które w postaci skrzydła zostało boleśnie zgniecione. – Chciałem, żebyś zaoszczędził, ale skoro tak… płać, mam to w rzyci. – Wzruszył ramionami i wbił w ścianę wzrok z wybitnie obrażoną miną. Brew wiedźmina uniosła się wysoko ku górze na ten nagły wybuch idealnie spokojnego do tej pory wampira. Zaczynał mieć wręcz wrażenie, że sprowokowanie go jest zadaniem, jeśli nie niemożliwym, to przynajmniej ciężkim.  
– Średnio wykształcony wiedźmin wie też, że bruxami są dziewki – stwierdził. Skoro już na tym podstawowym etapie mógł sobie w rzyć wsadzić informacje, które powinny być znane każdemu „średnio wykształconemu” wiedźminowi, nic dziwnego, iż reszta też poddana została w wątpliwość. Vasilis parsknął kpiąco.

– Czyli przyznałeś, że jesteś mniej niż średnio wykształcony. Nie dziwi mnie to – rzekł złośliwie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Choć obrażasz się całkiem jak dziewka.

Vasilis zgromił go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Rott musiał przyznać, że nawet w tym stanie wampir wyglądał niezwykle atrakcyjnie. Jak krucha, urażona niewiasta, której należy się pocieszenie.  
Całe szczęście, że podobne sztuczki już dawno przestały na wiedźmina działać.  
– Nie wmawiaj mi, że wąpierze mają tak kruche kości, by nie można było ich mocniej złapać. Pilnuję cię, więc normalne, iż muszę mieć jak cię spostrzec na niebie.

– A może mają? – odpowiedział chłopak pytaniem na pytanie. Wąpierze może nie mają, ale ptaki na pewno. Lekkie, kruche i puste w środku. Pewnie mocno go zabolało. Rott być może nie wiedział, iż polimorfia czyniła do tego stopnia bezbronnym, był to dar na tyle rzadki, by nie stanowił problemu, nie szkodził też ludziom, więc zwykle podobne istoty zostawiano w spokoju. Jeśli zaś bruxa próbowała uciec mu kiedyś spod miecza, to najpewniej w postaci mgły, a nie ptasiej.  
– Zabiłem niejednego. I zaręczam, że nie zdarzyło mi się jeszcze rozłupać żadnemu czaszki butem ani pięścią – oznajmił, cały czas więc mówiąc o cechach wampirów, nie kruków.  
– Sam się będę pilnować. Gdybym chciał zwiać, zrobiłbym to dawno i bez najmniejszego problemu, więc odpuść sobie. – Vasilis uspokoił się już nieco, choć nadal miał na twarzy wyraz irytacji, a w głosie pretensję. Diaboł, którego głowa wystawała z boksu tuż obok Vasilisa, trącił jego ramię karym łbem. Wiedźmin tymczasem parsknął i poszerzył nieco swój wilczy uśmiech.  
– Gdybyś mógł pilnować sam siebie, w twojej wiosce dalej by nie wiedziano, żeś wampir. Podróżujesz ze mną, żebym mógł mieć cię na oku. Masz inny powód, Vasilisie?

Rudzielec zamarł na moment, uświadamiając sobie, że wiedźmin nadal sądzi, że zrobił mu łaskę, „darując życie i biorąc pod opiekę”. Pokręcił lekko głową i pogłaskał machinalnie Diaboła po chrapach.

– Oczywiście. Wycieczka po świecie, przygoda życia, koniec monotonii… Nie każdy wampir może się poszczycić podróżowaniem z wiedźminem – oznajmił. Nudził się, wegetując przez lata, a może i wieki w chacie, na uboczu, samotnie zapewne. Dlatego nawet towarzystwo wrednego wiedźmina jest lepszą alternatywą. Nawet jeśli to on zakończy kiedyś jego życie. – A teraz idziemy wreszcie, czy nadal chcesz wykrzykiwać o bruxach pośrodku miasta pełnego ludzi?  
Rott parsknął z cieniem rozbawienia na wieść, iż w rzeczywistości robi za przewodnika podczas „przygody życia” wąpierza.  
– Skoro tak, podróżnik sam jest w stanie zapewnić sobie dodatkowy pokój i łoże, jeśli jest mu ono na gwałt potrzebne. – Podchodząc, poklepał po szyi ogiera i odgonił go gestem, kiedy ten zamierzał w źrebięcym odruchu złapać w paszczękę rude kudły Vasilisa. Sam przy tym miękko i ochronnie ułożył na nich dłoń w rękawicy na moment. Choć ciężko byłoby stwierdzić, czy był to gest jakkolwiek świadomy. – Ja zyskałbym na panice ludzi jedynie pełną sakwę, więc mogę wykrzykiwać i głośniej, bruxo.

Vasilis zamarł z ripostą na ustach, czując dotyk na włosach. Dłoń wiedźmina, pomimo rękawicy, była ciepła, a on zapewne nieczęsto ma okazję czuć dotyk żywego osobnika.

– Proszę bardzo – burknął cicho pod nosem, opuszczając lekko głowę, gdy się zaczerwienił.  
Mimo swych słów, Rott nie powiedział w tym temacie kolejnego słowa. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia ze stajni. Nikt prócz koni ich nie słyszał. Jedyny obecny stajenny spał właśnie głęboko w stogu siana ze źdźbłami powtykanymi we włosy i butelką po temerskiej żytniej pod pachą.  
Trafili do Wyzimy Zamkowej. O dziwo, nikt nie robił im zbędnych problemów, choć Vasilis przed podejściem do bram musiał zamienić się w kruka. Wiedźmin posiadał otrzymany od króla glejt pozwalający na wstęp do najbogatszej dzielnicy. Nie kłamał więc całkiem, że musi się udać prosto do Foltesta. Wampir miał okazję zobaczyć na własne oczy piękno niedostępnej dla większości mieszkańców, o wiele bardziej luksusowej, zadbanej i licznie pokrytej miejskimi ozdobami części Wyzimy. Jako bruxa Vasilis mógł wyczuć lepiej od Rotta, iż wśród mieszkańców stolicy znajdują się też jego krewniacy, wyższe wampiry, które chowały się przed ludźmi za idealnymi maskami, wiodąc tu dostatnie i spokojne życie. Na tę myśl jego krucze ślepia zalśniły, kiedy w głowie zrodził się pomysł, że może… może on mógłby żyć sobie spokojnie wśród nich.  
Wstęp do ogromnego, przepięknego Zamku Królewskiego także nie okazał się problemem. Król Foltest rzeczywiście oczekiwał przybycia wiedźmina i to dość niecierpliwie, bo zaskoczony został przezeń zaraz po wejściu do zamku. Postawny i wzbudzający samą swą posturą szacunek, ubrany był w zbroję temerską i z wyglądu prędzej mu było do wojownika, niźli króla, choć wrażenie to z miejsca niszczyła droga, piękna korona ze szczerego złota. Schodził właśnie po schodach, wyraźnie rozdrażniony i zniecierpliwiony, choć i pełen ulgi na widok oczekiwanego gościa.  
– Wreszcie jesteś. Co to za ciemne czasy nastały, że nawet wiedźmini się mitrężą.  
– Wasza wysokość wybaczy spóźnienie, ale…  
Król machnął ręką.  
– Zamilcz. W rzyć sobie wsadź te fałszywe przeprosiny – rzekł, najwyraźniej znając wiedźmina na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, iż jeśli ten się spóźnił, musiał mieć powody. Rott zresztą zawsze przychodził „w swoim czasie”, a potrzebujący jego pomocy władca zawsze musiał to z trudem, lecz tolerować. – Twoje szczęście, żeś zjawił się w miarę w terminie… I moje – dodał z niechęcią Foltest, opierając się dłonią o barierkę schodów. Zaraz też wyprostował się i ruchem ręki nakazał wiedźminowi iść za sobą, sam zaś skierował się do swego królewskiego gabinetu z całkowitą pewnością, iż wiedźmin za nim podąży.  
Ten nie pozbył się kruka na czas rozmowy, Vasilis miał więc wgląd w misję. Foltest nalał sobie szlachetnego miodu. Wydawał się zdenerwowany, zdenerwowany bardziej niż zwykle. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł kruka na ramieniu Rotta.  
– Co to za kupa czarnego pierza?  
– Od niedawna nosi mi listy, Panie – odparł Rott. – Ale dzisiejszego ranka złamał skrzydło, więc noszę go na ramieniu.  
Foltest przyjrzał się zwierzęciu bystrymi oczyma, po czym pociągnął łyka, wskazując wiedźminowi drugi kielich na stole, który ten odebrał.  
– Problemy z narkotykami w stolicy? – odgadł wiedźmin. Król skrzywił się.  
– Fisstech – wymówił tę nazwę z pogardą. – Już nawet moja straż potajemnie nim handluje, gdy myśli, że nie widzę, co się dzieje pod bramami miasta. Widziałeś pewnie.  
– Widziałem, Panie. Żłopią temerską, zataczają się i kichają. Aż mnie zmyliło, że jawnie.  
Foltest mruknął z niezadowoleniem, na swe nieszczęście świadom tego, co się działo.  
– Zajmiesz się tym. Znajdź odpowiedzialnych. Wtrąć do lochu.  
– Wiedźmińskie sprawy – zauważył Rott z nutą ironii, rozsunąwszy jednak wargi w uśmiechu. Król skierował na niego spojrzenie.  
– Sprawy państwa, więc i twoje.  
– Póki dostaję sakwę, z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę.  
Foltest warknął pod nosem i napił się znowu.  
– A jeśli chodzi o moją córkę… Moją Anais…  
Skierował na wiedźmina uważne spojrzenie.  
– Dalej szukam tropu – oznajmił ten. – Znajdę ją, wasza wysokość. Handel fisstechem może być z tym powiązany.  
Oczy króla otworzyły się szerzej.  
– Czy ty mi sugerujesz, mutancie, że moja słodka dziewczynka...  
– Sugeruję, że królewska straż może wiedzieć więcej – odparł Rott, puszczając obelgę mimo uszu. Foltest był porywczy, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o dobro jego dzieci. Ten odetchnął i dopił – Przesłuchaj ich. Złam. Jeśli którykolwiek maczał palce w tym, co się stało mojemu dziecku, przyprowadź go do mnie, bym osobiście wyrwał mu gardziel – zażądał. Ponownie spojrzał na zabójcę uważnym, rozdrażnionym okiem. – Coś jeszcze?  
– Jeśli mam przesłuchiwać straż, potrzebuję zezwolenia – przypomniał Rott, dopijając trunek z własnego naczynia. Król machnął ręką lekceważąco.  
– Dostaniesz, czego ci tam będzie trzeba.  
Wziął kartkę drogiego, królewskiego papieru i wypisał na niej odpowiednie pozwolenie szybko i niestarannie, podpisując i składając na nim temerską pieczątkę. Wcisnął ją w dłoń wiedźmina, a następnie gestem nakazał mu opuścić pomieszczenie.  
– Idź już. Nie marnuj czasu.

 

***

 

* "Gdy rozum śpi, budzą się upiory", Percival Schuttenbach

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wXsLeJfFSY


	5. Część IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam Was serdecznie moi drodzy w kolejnej części "Bruxy". 
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, bardzo mnie one radują i motywują. :) Standardowo proszę o słówko, jeśli komuś się spodobało lub chciałby mi coś wytknąć i zapraszam do czytania.
> 
> Betowała tandoku713.

Najbliższe miejsce, gdzie Vasilis mógł się ponownie przemienić, znajdowało się w zaułku Wyzimy Handlowej. Rott zatrzymał się tam, a gdy tylko wampir wrócił do swej względnie ludzkiej postaci, przeniósł nań spojrzenie.  
– Sądzę, że dobrze się sprawdzam w roli przewodnika. Pierwsza rozmowa z królem?

Gdy czarna mgła rozwiała się, ukazała zaczerwienione, piegowate lico okolone miedzianymi włosami.

– Co za burak – skomentował Vasilis i skrzywił się. Zaraz potem zastanowił się. – Ciekawe, co by powiedział, jakby się dowiedział, że „szlachetna krew” jest kwaśna i niesmaczna.  
Rott uśmiechnął się początkowo z rozbawieniem, szybko jednak ten uśmiech stał się znajomo, nieprzyjemnie wilczy. Obaj wiedzieli, jaka byłaby reakcja, gdyby bruxa przyszła poinformować o tym władcę.  
– „Wiedźminie, oderżnij szkaradny łeb tej wampirzej bestii”, jak sądzę – odparł, z wprawą naśladując przy tym głos króla. – Więc miałeś okazję uwodzić też szlachciców? Na jakiejś istocie jeszcze nie pasożytowałeś, Vasilisie?

Vasilis uśmiechnął się lekko, złośliwie.

– Owszem. Na wiedźminie.  
Rott wyciągnął z podręcznej sakwy buteleczkę z widzianego już wcześniej przez zielarza, ciemnego szkła. Wrażliwy węch wampira znowu został podrażniony ostrą, gorzką wonią mocnego alkoholu, gdy Rott wypił jej zawartość, a następnie zerknął na puste naczynie, chowając je zaraz. Krwiopijca skrzywił się. Sam fakt, że mężczyzna pije coś, co może sprawić, że krew w jego żyłach zacznie wrzeć, rozsadzając go o środka, irytował go i drażnił. Brunet ruchem głowy wskazał na największy w stolicy targ, który znajdował się tuż obok. Wyciągnął za to mieszek z orenami i przeniósł spojrzenie na Vasilisa.  
– Potrzebuję owoców berberki, płatków zimejki, płatków białego mirtu i jaskółczego ziela. Rozpoznasz je, zielarzu? Muszę znaleźć w innej części targu coś mocniejszego.

Chłopak prychnął.

– Nie musisz pytać – mruknął, zgarniając zgrabnie mieszek i zniknął pomiędzy stoiskami. Odnalezienie odpowiednich składników zajęło mu mniej niż dziesięć minut. Nie wspominał, że część z nich posiada przy sobie, w swojej torbie. A co będzie marnował własne, z trudem wyhodowane zioła, niech wiedźmin płaci. I tak wystarczająco na nim zarobił.

Dwadzieścia minut później na ramieniu Rotta przysiadł kruk, ściskając w szponach woreczek z ziołami. Tylko nimi. Wiedźmin czekał właśnie w cieniu ratusza przy targu z trzema butelkami temerskiego spirytusu, które jakimś cudem udało mu się zmieścić w podręcznej, niewielkiej torbie. Odebrał ptakowi ze szponów woreczek i zajrzał do niego, sprawdzając, jakie zioła są w środku, następnie zaś zasznurował go.  
– Co było tak drogie, że wydałeś na to pięćdziesiąt orenów, Vasilisie?  
Schował woreczek z ziołami do torby, ukazując szyjki butelek z trunkiem. Dziś po powrocie do gospody zrobi sobie przy ogniu nowy zapas eliksirów, by przypadkiem mu się nie skończyły podczas długiej drogi. Z pewnością się przydadzą.  
– Idę przesłuchać straż. Poleje się krew – osądził tonem fachowca. Wiedział, że strażnicy są w to wszystko zamieszani, więc z pewnością nie będą skorzy do wyjaśnień, póki porządnie się ich nie przekona. – Idziesz ze mną czy twoje instynkty bestii tego nie zdzierżą?

Kruk kraknął raz, co najwyraźniej było potwierdzeniem, bo ptak ani drgnął. Dopiero, gdy znaleźli się w koszarach, w wąskim, pustym korytarzu, przemienił się w człowieka, najwyraźniej woląc być w swojej ludzkiej postaci. Poprawił płaszcz i otoczył się wełnianym szalem, jak gdyby było mu zimno. Naprawdę wyglądał jak urocza niewiasta.

Wcześniejsze pytanie o oreny zostało zignorowane. Najwyraźniej za przysługę należał się „napiwek”, bo coś brzęczało mu u pasa. Wiedźmin zwrócił na niego uwagę, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na moment na miejscu, gdzie znajdowały się przywłaszczone przez wampira monety, acz nie skomentował. Nie oskarżył o kradzież. Prócz zainteresowania się brakiem, można by powiedzieć, iż póki co całkiem tę sytuację zignorował.  
– Nie muszę tłumaczyć zasad? – upewnił się, spoglądając na wąpierza wężowym okiem. Nie pić krwi, nie pokazywać kłów, nie zmieniać postaci, krótko mówiąc - nie sprawiać problemów. Zasady te były dość ogólne, acz „święte”. I były też doskonałym sprawdzianem tego, na ile bruxa umie się kontrolować, co było bardzo istotne. Vasilis jedynie przewrócił ślepiami i to była jego jedyna odpowiedź.  
Czerwoną gumką, najwyraźniej świeżo kupioną na targu, Rott zgarnął swe włosy i związał pośpiesznie, tak, by nie przeszkadzały w czasie ewentualnej potyczki. Następnie zaś poszedł przodem.  
Strażnicy grali w kości i pili łyki temerskiej. Po jednym za każdą kość, które ciągle wyślizgiwały się wesołym z rąk. Na stole rozsypany był gdzieniegdzie szarawy, niemal mączny proszek. Nikt go nawet nie ukrył, jak gdyby nie widzieli, iż ktoś przyszedł, choć Rott stawiał kroki głośno, nie skradał się. Oparł dłonie po obu stronach wąskiego przejścia do pomieszczenia, w którym siedzieli strażnicy.  
– Nie no, ja wam gadam! Psik! – Znajomy dla nich obu strażnik zgiął się nagle w pół z kichnięciem, aż przewrócił butelkę czubkiem głowy. Alkohol zalał kości, pięć ich spadło, a straż się śmiała. Winowajca złapał zaraz butelkę chwiejnie. Oczy miał przymglone, twarz rozluźnioną, acz usta spięte. Język wysuwał się je zwilżać co parę chwil.  
– Pięć kości! Pięć, mój druhu! – ryknął ktoś śmiechem, tak głośnym, że aż mógłby się wydać szaleńczy. – Pięć razy! Pięć łyków, do dna.  
– Ale nie, szczyle, ja wam gadam…  
– Szczyle! – zaśmiał się inny chuderlak, uzbrojony po temersku. Aż uderzył o stół pięścią w wesołości. – On nas szczylami nazwał, mnie nazwał! Pięć łyków za ciebie!  
– Psik!  
– No gadaj, jak gadasz.  
– Co ja gadam?  
– A działkę tego to gdzie ja kupię? – wtrącił się dopiero teraz wiedźmin, zdradzając z obecnością. Radosna gromada zamarła, ktoś pociągnął nosem, inny zasłonił proszek.  
– Fisstech to tylko, skonfiskowaliśmy… – przyznał się chudy, ale inny mu świsnął przez łeb.  
– A pan tu czego, panie wiedźmin? Pozwolenie ma? – odezwał się ten od „gadania”, wcześniej poznany przy bramie do Nowej Wyzimy. Powiódł nieufnym wzrokiem na rudowłosego, po czym zamrugał szybko. – O, bękart! – Wskazał palcem. Wampir uniósł brwi, ale po chwili zmrużył je lekko, nie odzywając się jednak. Skrzywił się, kiedy jego nozdrza uderzyła intensywna woń alkoholu i potu.  
– Ma – wiedźmin kontynuował niezrażony. – Słyszałem, że tu można kupić najtaniej. Prawda to?  
– A gdzie pan słyszał, panie wiedźmin?  
– Nieprawda! U nas fisstechu nie ma, nieprawda! Ktoś nałgał, panie wiedźmin, nałgał paskudnie. Psik!  
– U króla żem słyszał – oznajmił Rott, a straż zmroziło.  
– Król chce kupić? – spytał chudy jakby niepewnie.  
– Pomówienia!  
– Chcę adres do człowieka, od którego kupujecie fisstech – poinformował strażników brunet, starając się ignorować bezsensowną gadaninę. – Bo wy nie sprzedajecie?  
– My czyści jak łza! Ni grama fisstechu, ni grama! Psik!  
– On nas obraża! Wynocha, wiedźminie, my tu… kulturalne spotkanie mamy… kulturalnych panów…  
– Bo straż będzie pan miał na karku! Straż! I bronie! Do broni… Niech się pan wynosi, panie wiedźmin… dobrze radzę! Żadnego fisstechu nie było, a jeśli się dowiem, że pan zażywa, to zakuję i do lochu rzucę! – zagroził.  
Wiedźmin zmarszczył brwi, czując irytację. Nigdy nie był najlepszy w rozmowach z małymi dziećmi. Dłoń powędrowała mu na rękojeść stalowej broni, a on sam uśmiechnął się wilczo.  
– Chce mi pan grozić, strażniku? – spytał, a jego głos stał się niższy i groźniejszy. Wyciągnął miecz szybkim ruchem i wbił go w blat stołu z takim impetem i tak blisko dłoni jednego ze strażników, że aż wszyscy zamilkli. Na moment.  
– Jak rusałka… – Zapatrzył się któryś na wampira, omamiony jego urokiem. Oparł brodę na rękach. – Piękna panna…

Vasilis rozglądał się po koszarach ciekawsko. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to do niego. Uśmiechnął się lekko, nieco speszony i zarumienił uroczo.

– Dziękuję… Bardzoście mili, strażniku – odpowiedział dźwięcznym, melodyjnym głosem, aż chciało się go słuchać. Ściągnął kaptur z głowy wraz z rzemieniem, pozwalając rudym włosom okolić piegowatą twarz. Podszedł do mężczyzny powolnym krokiem kusiciela, kołysząc biodrami i nie odrywając od niego lśniących ślepi. Przesunął palcami po jego ramieniu, gdy go mijał i zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie. Pochylił się nad nim lekko, a mężczyznę omiótł najpiękniejszy zapach, jaki czuł w swoim życiu. Od razu zapomniał o fisstechu. – Powiedzcie mi teraz, mężny woju, skąd bierzecie ten biały proszek? – spytał, uśmiechając się lekko. Pozostali strażnicy również nie mogli oderwać wzroku od rudowłosego. Nie widzieli niczego poza nim. Czar dotarł również do wiedźmina, choć to był już efekt uboczny. – Widzicie… gdy się go zażyje, wszystkie doznania… są zintensyfikowane. – Vasilis pochylił się, a jego oddech owiał szyję strażnika. Wiedźmin przyglądał się temu z uwagą, z dłonią zamkniętą na rękojeści wbitego w stół miecza, nie odrywając spojrzenia od rudowłosego. Połowicznie przez rzucony urok, połowicznie zaś z powodu kłów będących niebezpiecznie blisko ludzkiej istoty. Śledził go wzrokiem, acz nie odzywał się, zaledwie obserwując. Nawet nie pomyślał jednak o tym, by mu przerwać i nikt inny również. Wszystkie oczy wpatrzone były w wampira. – Można dostać obłędu z rozkoszy, wić się z przyjemności, krzyczeć z ekstazy od zaledwie… delikatnej pieszczoty… – mruczał, a mężczyzna mógł przysiąc, że poczuł wargi na szyi. Całe jego ciało schwytane było w szpony dreszczy, a krew spłynęła w dół, do strategicznego miejsca. Strażnik uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Ten melodyjny głos doprowadzał do szaleństwa i całkowicie hipnotyzował.  
– Ja pannie dam prochu, ile zapragnie… – rzekł, odsłaniając pośpiesznie zakryty, a wysypany na stół zapasik.  
– Nie twój proch! – oburzył się ten, który wcześniej nazwał wampira bękartem. – Razem żeśmy płacili…  
– Ale pannie nie dasz? Takiej ślicznej…  
– Dla takiej panny… to bym sto worów takiego prochu poświęcił… – wymamrotał inny z rozmarzeniem. – Oczy jak rusałka, tak piękne…  
– Stu worów nie mamy. Panna chce sto worów? – upewnił się strażnik, nad którym pochylał się wampir, po czym milczał moment. Wampir nawet nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, niezwykły zapał mężczyzn przytłoczyły go. – Niech panna idzie do loszku, jego pilnuje teraz strażnik Ingbert. Nie wiem, czy sto worów ma, ale widziałem, że u źródła brał raz dwadzieścia… nie wiem, gdzie źródło – uprzedził pytanie. – Ale u Ingberta dostanie pani, ile dusza zapragnie. W cenie trzy oreny za gram…

Rudzielec uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, notując sobie te informacje w głowie.  
– To cena strażnicza – wtrącił chudy. – Dla tych spoza pięć za gram.  
– Tak. Ździerstwo to – potaknął informujący pośpiesznie. – Ale dla takiej panny, to mogę hasło spisać, taniej będzie…  
Złapał nagle za rękaw zielarza, jakby desperacko.  
– Ale przyjdzie panna później? Rezultat zdać… – ściszył głos. – Rozkoszy w łożu damy takiej bez liku....

Vasilis spojrzał na niego poważniej i przesunął dłonią po zarośniętej szczęce mężczyzny jakby w pieszczocie.

– Oczywiście, mężny woju… O której kończycie służbę? Znam ci ja tu nieopodal miękki stosik sianka, wygodny i skryty przed wzrokiem ciekawskim… Tylko trzeźwy bądź, bo nici z harców – wymruczał tonem obiecującym raj. Wewnątrz czuł satysfakcję, iż zdobył informację, z którą wiedźmin miał problem.  
– Wiem gdzie ten stosik, zwykle tam pusto… Jak słońce zajdzie, panienko, czekał będę, trzeźwy i z różą, i butelkę miodu czy wina przyniosę… Psik!  
– Ja też chcę z panną w sianie legnąć! – odezwał się chuderlawy strażnik, cały zjeżony przez to ignorowanie. – Wszyscy chcemy! Proch nasz, informacje nasze… Wspólne, więc urok panny…

Vasilis zachichotał z rozbawieniem. Zawsze go bawiły reakcje zapatrzonych w niego mężczyzn. Wampir poczuł nagle, jak ktoś zaciska odziane w rękawicę palce na jego ramieniu, a następnie ciągnie za nie w bok, odsuwając od strażników, którzy już się czaili, by zacząć go obłapiać.  
– Jedyne z kim legnie, to ze mną, moja narzeczona. Z palca jej się pierścionek zsunął – oznajmił Rott całkiem naturalnym tonem, zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu wampira wręcz ostrzegawczo, jakby nie radził zaprzeczać. Miecz już zdążył schować, a w wolnej dłoni trzymał pierścień otrzymany wcześniej od dziewki ze wsi, srebrny i ze skrzącym kamykiem, co niby upadł przypadkiem. – Więc łapy przy sobie.

Rudzielec syknął i zerknął bez zrozumienia na wiedźmina.  
– Paanie wiedźmin! Pan mutant, po co panu taka dziewka piękna, my lepiej wykorzystamy… Niech pan nie odbiera…  
– Nie może nam pan niewiasty sprzed nosów podwędzić! Psik!  
Wiedźmin tymczasem pociągnął rudowłosego w stronę wyjścia.  
– Mogę i zabiorę. Moją była pierwsza.  
– Samej jej wolno o sobie decydować! – zjeżył się ten, któremu obiecano miłe chwile w sianie. – Czekał będę, w sianie, trzeźwy i do nocy! Przyjdź, jak cię tę czart wypuści, mieczem będę o ciebie wojował…  
I chyba nawet chciał wysunąć ten miecz, ale padł twarzą na stół, prosto w proch przed sobą. Najwyraźniej wziął tego fisstechu zdecydowanie za dużo.

– Przyjdę! – krzyknął jeszcze Vasilis, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem. Byli tacy zabawni!  
– Nie przyjdziesz – oznajmił Rott i nagle poczuł, jak traci błyskotkę z palców. Ujrzał, jak młodzieniec nasuwa ją sobie na palec. Dobrze, że nie miała domieszki srebra.

– Kunsztowna błyskotka, dziękuję – oznajmił i przetarł klejnot materiałem swojego płaszcza. Następnie wysmyknął się z objęć i rozmasował ramię. – Z tobą, tak? – powtórzył po mężczyźnie i parsknął śmiechem. Rott, przez moment jedynie zaskoczony zniknięciem pierścionka, wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się w niesympatyczny sposób.  
– Lepiej ze mną, niż z naszprycowanymi strażnikami. Tylko naćpanej bruxy brakuje mi do szczęścia – oznajmił swobodnie, gdy już znaleźli się sami na korytarzu prowadzącym z powrotem do Wyzimy. – Tobie to zresztą bez różnicy, z kim, więc nie problem. Choć to mogłaby być dla ciebie ostatnia kolacja.  
Naciągnął Vasilisowi kaptur na głowę.  
–Sam bym to załatwił, ale dobra robota – stwierdził nagle. – Błyskotkę sobie zatrzymaj. Prezent.  
I tak nikt w stolicy nie chciał kupić odeń tego pierścionka nawet za te sześćdziesiąt orenów, a sprzedawanie poniżej tej kwoty się wiedźminowi nie uśmiechało. Vasilis uniósł brwi, szczerze zaskoczony przez chwilę. Spodziewał się, że mężczyzna będzie mu chciał odebrać pierścionek. Wiedźmini są chciwi i nie robią nic za darmo. Niemniej poczuł się miło potraktowany i podarkiem, i komplementem. Zapewne nigdy nie dostał prezentu i zaczął przecierać pierścionek rękawem, by go wypolerować na błysk. Według logiki Rotta niekoniecznie był to podarunek, bardziej wynagrodzenie za przysługę, która o dziwo zaoszczędziła mu całkiem sporo czasu. Jak gdyby dostrzegł, iż może mieć z wąpierza jakiś faktyczny pożytek.  
– Aj tam, nie chodziło nawet o krew. Chcesz to możesz iść pilnować, ale nie zamierzam sobie odpuszczać darowanego chędożenia – stwierdził rubasznie rudzielec. Rott spojrzał nań, patrzył przez chwilę wężowymi oczyma, po czym parsknął.  
– Odpuścisz sobie – poinformował. – Nie będę ściągać oszalałego wąpierza z ogłupionego i naszprycowanego strażnika. Nie wiem, co byłoby dlań bardziej druzgocące. To, że masz kły, czy to, iż nie jesteś „cną niewiastą, która odmieni jego życie”.  
Całkiem bezceremonialnie obrzucił spojrzeniem pierw klatkę piersiową, a później krocze wampira, po czym pokręcił głową.  
– Odpada – osądził, po czym rozsunął wargi nieco szerzej, złośliwie. – Jesteś moją narzeczoną. Szanuj się.

Vasilis zadarł głowę, jakby chcąc upewnić się, co czy Rott żartuje. Potem zakrył usta dłońmi, gdy parsknął śmiechem, szczerym i głośnym, najwyraźniej chcąc zakryć kły.

– Skoro narzeczony powinności nie spełnia, sama muszę zadbać o zaspokojenie chuci – odpowiedział. Uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko, zupełnie jak w koszarach i przesunął językiem po wargach. Na wiedźmina nie działało to jednak do tego stopnia, jak na strażników, choć spojrzenie i tak skierowało się na wampira i na chwilę na nim zatrzymało. – Mam swoje sposoby… Nawet się nie zorientują, że wkładają nie tam, gdzie trzeba, a i tak jęczą z rozkoszy.  
– Do czasu, aż czyjeś kły nie wbiją im się w szyję – rzucił wiedźmin tonem, jakby to był zupełnie nieistotny, poboczny element, szczególik. Vasilis w końcu niemal zupełnie zdawał się to lekceważyć. Teraz również przewrócił ślepiami. Nie rozumiał tego pieprzenia Rotta. Ludzie często gryzą się do krwi podczas uniesienia, szczególnie ci, co lubią ostrzejsze zabawy. Wtedy nikt nie robi awantury. Jeden wampir chce kogoś skubnąć i od razu wszystkim odpierdala. – Albo niżej – dodał po chwili namysłu Rott, skrzywiwszy się nieco, choć grymas dalej przypominał nietypowy uśmiech. Nigdy nie dałby sobie obciągnąć wampirowi, nie przewidywał takiej opcji. Za bardzo cenił to, co czyniło go mężczyzną.  
– Kły bardzo przy tym przeszkadzają? Często komuś rozcinasz przyrodzenie?

Vasilis parsknął.

– Nigdy – odparł, po czym wysunął końcówkę swojego języka, którą nadział na swój kieł. Kropla krwi, która skapnęła na dolną wargę, została zaraz zlizana. – Mam baaardzo sprawne usta – wymruczał, po czym ruszył przed siebie, a wiatr szarpnął jego włosami, uderzając nimi w twarz wiedźmina. Pachniały bazylią. Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń i musnął palcami tańczące w powietrzu długie kosmyki, patrząc za wampirem jeszcze moment, nim udał się za nim. Musieli dziś przesłuchać jeszcze jednego strażnika.

 

***


	6. Część V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam przy okazji kolejnej części "Bruxy". Rozdział miał być jutro, ale że dziś jest święto, to wrzucam wcześniej. Jeśli gdzieś sklejone są słowa, jest to wina błędu przy kopiowaniu.  
> Betowała tandoku712, dziękuję!

***

 

– Czego tu? – Strażnik poruszył się na krześle, na którym siedział. Na szyi zawieszone miał klucze do cel. Obok zaś, na chwiejnym, podpartym przy jednej nodze kamieniem stoliczku, stała butelka temerskiej i rozwiązany, pokaźny mieszek, z którego część monet była wysypana. Loszek był niewielki, więźniowie tłoczyli się w celach po paru. Zza krat było widać dwóch osobno od reszty umieszczonych nieludzi, krasnoluda i półelfa z podbitym okiem. Przestępców jednak nie było wielu.  
– Ze strażnikiem Ingbertem? – upewnił się Rott, gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. Ten wyglądał na w miarę trzeźwego, nigdzie nie było też widać prochu. W loszku siedział sam ze zbirami. Omiótł ich obu nieufnym spojrzeniem. Wiedźmin z pewnością nie wzbudzał zaufania.  
– Ingberta nie ma, bram miasta pilnuje, przy grobli można poszukać.   
Rott uniósł brew, acz po chwili wzruszył ramionami.  
– To przy grobli poszukamy. Wie pan, dziewka o niego pytała, młoda i zgrabna, myślałem, że zrobię niewieście przysługę…  
Wzrok strażnika zatrzymał się na częściowo skrytej kapturem twarzy wampira. Rott nakazał Vasilisowi go nie ściągać i nie odzywać się, nim nie będą mieli pewności, że to człowiek zamieszany w handel. Kącik ust wampira uniósł się z rozbawienia, kiedy wyjątkowo spodobał mu się przebiegły pomysł wiedźmina. Mogło to jednak wyglądać zalotnie dla strażnika, który zmarszczył brew, acz usta rozsunęły mu się w wyrazie zainteresowania.  
– A o co chodziło, wiedźminie? Przekażę może.  
– Sprawa do strażnika Ingberta. Skoro go tu nie ma, to nic po nas.  
Obcy wyprostował się.   
– Ja jestem Ingbert – oznajmił. – A jak się panna zwie i po co przyszła?

– Dziękuję, mości wiedźminie… – odparł Vasilis dźwięcznym, bardziej śpiewającym tonem, jakiego używał, gdy udawał dziewkę. Stanął na palcach i zbliżył wargi do wiedźmina, by złożyć mu na zarośniętym policzku pocałunek. – Ogromna jest ma wdzięczność.

Rudowłosy podszedł do Ingberta, roztaczając naokoło siebie ten sam urok, co w koszarach. Więźniowie zamilkli i stłoczyli się przy kratach jak ryby, którym ktoś rzucił żarło.

– Mam prośbę, panie strażniku… Chciałabym zakupić u pana... pewien nietuzinkowy towar… – rzekł cicho Vasilis i przesunął językiem po wargach. – Co do zapłaty… mam dużo orenów i myślę, że jakoś się dogadamy… – wymruczał, przesuwając dłonią po swoim biodrze. Strażnik, który już na sam niezwykły głos zamarł w zupełnym bezruchu, teraz zwilżył językiem nagle suche wargi i wyciągnął dłoń być może nawet nieświadomie. Czuł, jak wampir przyciąga do siebie koniuszki jego palców. Zatrzymał je centymetr od materiału płaszcza.  
– Skąd pomysł, że u mnie panna dostanie, czego jej trzeba? – spytał ostrożnie, nieufnie, choć głos bruxy kusił i wabił, skłaniał do zapomnienia o troskach. Ten mężczyzna jednakże był trzeźwy, fisstech zaś nie wyżerał mu właśnie rozsądku. Wiedźmin nie odzywał się, obserwował jedynie kątem oka, nie chcąc przypadkiem przerwać uroku, acz podszedł powoli do dużej skrzyni w rogu. Wolnym, niezwracającym zbędnej uwagi krokiem. W teorii powinny być tam rzeczy więźniów, jakich pozbawiano ich podczas pobytu w celach. W praktyce wzbudzała zainteresowanie. Była jednak solidna i na klucz. Wszystkie wisiały na szyi strażnika. Vasilis zerknął na wiedźmina zaledwie kątem oka, by od razu pojąć, w czym problem.   
– Nic mi niestety nie wiadomo o żadnym towarze, miła pani… Być może znajdzie pani na rynku w Wyzimie Handlowej…  
Rudzielec machnął lekko ręką.   
– Och, zapomnijmy o tym towarze... – wymruczał zielarz, po czym usiadł okrakiem na kolanach mężczyzny. – Chociaż szkoda, bo z nim byłoby znacznie przyjemniej, panie strażniku...   
Przesunął wargami po szyi jegomościa, zahaczając kłem o rzemień, na którym wisiały klucze. Naderwał go, jednak nie zerwał. Z daleka mogło to wyglądać, jak gdyby chciał wgryźć się Ingbertowi w szyję. Owiał powietrzem jego szyję i otoczył ją ramionami. Dopiero palcami sprawnie zerwał rzemień i za plecami strażnika celnie rzucił w kierunku Rotta. Ten, bacznie obserwujący sytuację, złapał klucze i zaczął je przeglądać, po czym wsunął ten pasujący rozmiarem, lekko zagięty. Zardzewiała nieco kłódka puściła i wpadła mu luźno w podstawioną poniżej dłoń, a on sam uniósł wieko skrzyni. Drewno wydało przy tym głuchy, jękliwy dźwięk, który zwrócił uwagę strażnika. Nim jednak ten obrócił głowę, wampir ponownie skupił go na sobie następnymi słowami.  
– To jak będzie... Chcę się jaśnie pan trochę... zrelaksować?  
Strażnik objął dłońmi materiał płaszcza i już, już chciał się wsuwać pod, nim nagle poczuł, jak pod szyję zostaje mu podsunięty ostry czubek stali. Zamarł, otworzył szerzej oczy i odchylił głowę, aż krzesło uciekło do tyłu i oparło się o chwiejny stolik. Rott zrzucił w przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi woreczek z wysypującą się przez niewielką dziurkę u spodu fisstechem. Wokół nadgarstka okręcony miał rzemień z kluczami niby bransoleta i trzymał jego końcówkę dłoni. Uśmiechał się wrednie, dość paskudnie.  
– Nowy rodzaj mąki? – zasugerował wiedźmin. Docisnął czubek miecza do szyi przerażonego Ingberta, a następnie skinął głową na wampira. Polecenie, jakie wydał, było kategoryczne. – Zejdź. Chyba moja kolej się zabawić.  
Wampir spojrzał na niego i skrzywił się. Naprawdę chętnie by sobie pochędożył. Ledwo Vasilis cofnął się, Rott naparł butem na krzesło. To, pchnięte, nadwyrężyło niestabilny stolik i wszystko kolejno padło na ziemię. Pierw butelka z rozlewającą się na podłogę zawartością, luźno rozłożone oreny, mieszek, później stolik, a tuż za nim krzesło w akompaniamencie jęku strażnika, który aż ugryzł się w język przy upadku. Do nozdrzy wampira dotarła subtelna woń krwi. Jego nozdrza drgnęły, a produkcja śliny zwiększyła się nieco.  
– Nie mieliście zawszonego prawa, to wtargnięcie i napaść, nawet wiedźminowi tego…!  
Wiedźmin odsunął miecz, oparłszy go czubkiem o podłogę i położył strażnikowi but na gardle, urywając zapowiadającą się tyradę.   
– Istotnie, stróżu prawa. Ale to nie my mamy skrzynię wypełnioną fisstechem.  
Obok rudowłosego znajdowała się skrzynia z opartym teraz o ścianę wiekiem. Wypełniona była po brzegi pakowanymi w wiązane woreczki uncjami. Wcześniej przykrywała je warstwa pogniecionego, przesiąkniętego odorem potu odzienia.  
– Skąd to wszystko? Od kogo bierzesz fisstech? – Poluźnił nieco nacisk buta, pozwalając nabrać strażnikowi powietrza. Ten zrobił to ze świstem.  
– Nie mam z tym… nic wspólnego, zaraza, nie wiem…  
Znudzony Rott ponownie docisnął but, aż coś strzyknęło z nieprzyjemnym dla ucha dźwiękiem, a strażnik stęknął słabo. Dłonią próbował wymacać własną broń. Vasilis przyglądał się temu bez przejęcia, jego ślepia lśniły, a on wyglądał na zaciekawionego tym nietuzinkowym przesłuchaniem.   
– Odsuń się. Stań gdzieś z boku, wyjdź albo zatkaj nos – usłyszał wampir. – Nie chcę tu dodatkowych problemów.

Zielarz spojrzał na niego bacznie, po czym cofnął się pod ścianę, nie wyszedł jednak. Nie chciał stracić ani momentu tej sytuacji. Powiedziawszy to, wiedźmin po prostu przebił strażnikowi rozpaczliwie szukającą rękojeści dłoń ostrzem miecza. Łańcuszek ze znakiem cechowym zabujał się przy tym wyraźnie. Rott poczuł wibrację pod butem, gdy bezlitośnie zdusił w gardle ofiary głośny krzyk.  
– Od kogo? – Ponownie poluźnił uścisk buta.  
– S-szuja z ciebie, n-nie wiedźmin…!  
Miecz okręcił się, rozdzierając mięso. Tym razem krzyk był słyszalny, wrzaskliwy i przeszywający. Vasilis zbladł, a żyłki na jego ciele uwydatniły się ponownie. Przełknął ślinę, czując jak kły wżynają mu się w dolną wargę. Zacisnął w pięści drżące dłonie. Tak dawno nie pił… Tak bardzo chciałby chociaż oblizać tę dłoń.

Z cichym warknięciem obrócił się przodem do ściany, zaciskając powieki i próbując nad sobą zapanować.   
– Powiem, powiem!  
Rott uśmiechnął się wilczo, wreszcie słysząc coś interesującego.  
– Zamieniam się w słuch.  
– W-wysoki, szpetny jak noc, z blizną na mordzie… Raz go w loszku za złodziejstwo zamknęli, wybłagał, by wypuścić… To była d-dobra umowa, wiedźminie. M-miał bardzo dużo fisstechu, przyniósł na drugi dzień dwadzieścia pełnych worów… Nie wiem, produkuje pewno… C-chciałem tylko zarobić, marny jest żołd w stolicy, m-my nie wiedźmini, nie dostajemy monet od każdego utopca…  
– I nie rzucacie się na bazyliszki – wtrącił Rott. Miecz ponownie się poruszył, znów urwany krzyk. Krew lała się po podłodze, a ciało pod butem drżało lekko.  
– Przecież mówię! – jęknął żołnierzyna słabo.  
– Imię. Gdzie go znajdę?   
– W slumsach chodzi, zwykle niedaleko zamtuzu… Imienia nie znam, na honor się klnę, wiedźminie!   
Brunet po chwili namysłu cofnął but, nie przyduszając już przesłuchiwanego.  
– Jaki miałeś związek ze zniknięciem Anais?  
Strażnik złapał się nieprzybitą do ziemi dłonią za szyję, rozmasowując ją.   
– N-nic… – Chciał już powiedzieć, że nic mu o tym nie wiadomo, lecz kocie, dzikie jak u bestii spojrzenie radziło nie kłamać. Spiął się więc, przełknął ślinę, mlasnąwszy językiem o zaschnięte usta. – Była wtedy z nami na spacerze… W-wyprowadziliśmy ją z drugim strażnikiem, ktoś ją odebrał, ktoś w kapturze, król był na wyjeździe… A-ale nie wiem, wiedźminie, nie wiem czemu to zrobiliśmy… Nie mów królowi, na bogów, nic ze mnie nie zostanie, nic, jak ze mną skończy…  
Rott, którego brwi zmarszczyły się nieznacznie, gdy usłyszał, co usłyszał, uśmiechnął się, a potem płynnym ruchem zabrał strażnikowi broń, czym uniemożliwił mu atak. Dopiero wtedy popuścił nacisk własnej, uwalniając zakrwawioną rękę. Uniósł na moment spojrzenie na więźniów, którzy stali sztywno, wpatrzeni w sytuację.  
– Masz świadków, że się przyznałeś. Za sakwę i wolność każdy z nich wszystko wyśpiewa. Jesteś skończony, strażniku. Tak jak twój handel. Podnoś się.  
Odrzucił miecz Ingberta gdzieś na bok, a swoim ponaglił zszokowanego i osłupiałego. Wiedźmin otworzył jedyną pustą celę i wepchnął do niej strażnika, trzymając mu ostrze na plecach, po czym zamknął drzwi kluczem. Rzemień z nimi wsunął sobie do sakwy, wiedząc, że nie ma żadnych kopii. Podrzucił woreczek z fisstechem, który skonfiskował jako dowód i ponaglił ruchem głowy Vasilisa, kierując się do wyjścia.  
– Pożegnaj się z panem, niewiasto. Mówiłem, że nie jest tak męski, jakiego szukałaś.

Vasilis o dziwo nie odwrócił się do niego przodem, nawet nań nie spojrzał. Wyszedł bez słowa w dużym pośpiechu, a gdy Rott znalazł się na zewnątrz, ujrzał jedynie niknący ślad z czarnej mgły, którą zostawił za sobą odlatujący wampir. Osobliwa reakcja zielarza sprawiła, że wiedźmin aż przystanął na moment i patrzył, po prostu gapił się na zanikającą czerń, ścisnąwszy w dłoni woreczek. Nie wiedział, co się właśnie stało. Później zmrużył nieco ślepia i schował skonfiskowany fisstech do niezwykle pojemnej torby, zamknął za sobą drzwi loszku, aż zatrzęsło i zakluczył je, korzystając z jednego z większych kluczy, by przypadkiem żaden z więźniów nie uciekł. Później zaś udał się… nie wiedział jeszcze, gdzie. Przed siebie, spokojnym krokiem, acz bacznie. Być może wampir zgłodniał na widok krwi i udał się na poszukiwania potencjalnej ofiary? Kto wie ich instynkty bestii. Z pewnością jednak trzeba było go znaleźć, co też Rott postanowił jak najszybciej uczynić. W najgorszym razie utnie wąpierzowi łeb, co powinien zrobić wcześniej, pójdzie do łowczego i odbierze nagrodę. To przecież nic nowego. Nie wiedział, czemu nieco spochmurniał na tę myśl.  
Nie znalazł go nigdzie i nie ujrzał go aż do powrotu do swojego pokoju wynajętego w karczmie. Usłyszał go już długo wcześniej, jeszcze na korytarzu i w tamtym momencie aż przystanął, mając wrażenie, że źle słyszy. Gdy jednak wkroczył na górę, Bruxa leżała na łóżku, gapiąc się w sufit zamglonym, tępym spojrzeniem, cała zakopana w białym proszku, który podnosiła zaciśnięty w dłoni i sypała sobie do ust i nosa.  
– Hej, hej, hej sokoły… omijajcie… apsik! wampirów komory… dzwoń, dzwoń, dzwoń łańcuchu, mój nieodłączny druhu… apsik!  
Rott, widząc to, przyłożył sobie dłoń do czoła, aż mu żmijowy medalion zamerdał przed nosem, łokciem za to oparł się o wejście do niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Jeśli poczuł ulgę na widok bruxy w stanie… zaledwie naćpanym, nie okazał tego przesadnie.  
– Do barda mi daleko, ale to nie tak szło – stwierdził. – Przyznam, że w moim wiedźmińskim żywocie jeszcze nie widziałem ćpającej bruxy, wąpierzu.  
Do tej pory nie miał pojęcia nawet, iż fisstech działa na nieludzi. Gdy podszedł bliżej, zwyczajnie pociągnął zielarza za ramię, chcąc go zwalić z wąskiego, zasypanego łoża. Nie było to trudne. Vasilis z jękiem upadł na ziemię, a wraz z nimi sporo białego proszku. Ilość znajdująca się w pokoju warta była kilka tysięcy orenów. Wyglądał, jakby leżał w śniegu. Nawet nie spróbował uchronić się od upadku, a teraz podnieść się z podłogi.  
– Ile tego wziąłeś?

– Dużo… – wymruczał nietrzeźwo Vasilis i kichnął. Żeby się naćpać, musiał wciągnąć dużo, znacznie więcej niż ludzie, dla których byłaby to dawka śmiertelna. Na szczęście używka sprawiła, że zwalczył głód krwi, czując ulgę. Nie wiedział jeszcze, że chwilową. – Będę… poleżę tu sobie… – stwierdził sennie i zwinął się w kłębek na zimnej ziemi, przymykając oczy.  
Rott trącił go butem wyjątkowo niedelikatnie, nie wierząc, że bruxa naprawdę zamierzała sobie tutaj zasnąć, otoczona ze wszystkich stron narkotykową poduszką z proszku. Najwyraźniej tak było, co rudzielec nawet nie rozchylił powiek i ani drgnął. Brew wiedźmina powędrowała wysoko do góry. Zaprawdę tylko naszprycowanego do granic wąpierza mu brakowało. Zgarnął z łóżka cały ten syf i rozejrzał się, po czym zaklął szpetnie. Na szczęście narkotyku nie było mu szkoda - nigdy bowiem nie próbował choćby przyłożyć ręki do sprzedaży fisstechu, choć znał jego wartość. Istna żyła złota, acz nazbyt kłopotliwa. Wolał mordować.  
– Już zaczynałem szukać pogryzionych zwłok w rynsztokach – rzekł, ukucnąwszy przy wampirze. Gadał jakby do siebie, bo nie sądził, by Vasilis teraz w pełni kontaktował. – Ale że się naćpasz, to mi do głowy nie przyszło. Więcej nie biorę wampirów na przesłuchania.   
Po chwili namysłu jednak nagle podniósł lekkie ciało zielarza i położył go z powrotem na łożu, już w miarę możliwości pozbawionym proszku, choć sam rudzielec miał go wszędzie - na ubraniach, we włosach, resztki wciąż trzymały się ust i nosa. Ten zamruczał cicho i oblizał biała smugę z policzka, po czym mlasnął. Nawet nie rozchylił powiek. Rott usiadł obok, tyłem do wampira, unosząc wzrok ku górze na widok wszechobecnej bieli.  
– Cała Wyzima by się tym naćpała – skomentował. Po chwili na jego ustach zamajaczył cień uśmiechu. Złośliwego, a jakże. – Udaną miałbyś teraz schadzkę na sianie, co, Vasilisie?

Jak gdyby nagle całkowicie wytrzeźwiał, wampir poderwał się z przerażeniem na licu.

– Moje chędożenie! – krzyknął i zerwał się na równe nogi. A zaraz potem zachwiał i uchwycił ściany, by nie upaść, czyli efekt wytrzeźwienia był jedynie mylnym wrażeniem. Mimo wszystko ruszył do drzwi, choć nogi mu drżały i ani trochę nie przypominał teraz potężnego, władającego umysłami wampira wyższego. Patrząc na jego delikatną twarzyczkę i ciało przywodzące na myśl urodziwą, drobną niewiastę, wyglądał wręcz uroczo w tym stanie. Z pewnością zaś niezwykle bezbronnie. Rott, leniwy z natury, nie ruszył się niepotrzebnie z łoża, a zatrzymał bruxę… mieczem. Wyciągnął długą klingę i oparł jej koniec tuż przed Vasilisem, więżąc wampira pomiędzy nią, łóżkiem i ścianą. Młodzieniec nie ujrzał jej i nadział się nań brzuchem nieco boleśnie. Skrzywił się i zerknął na Rotta z wyrzutem.  
– Twoja kolacja pewnie skacowana śpi w koszarach – oznajmił ten, kłamiąc gładko, bowiem podczas spaceru po mieście widział wcześniej, jak znajomy mu strażnik sterczy z kwiatem w dłoni i wygląda tego, który doprowadzi go na skraj rozkoszy. Przy sianie, dokładnie w tym miejscu, o którym mówił rudowłosy. – I pewnie wciągnęła dziś tyle fisstechu, że ułatwiłbyś mi teraz robotę i sam padł jak długi z zakrwawionymi kłami i kutasem w rzyci. Nawet bruxa może przedawkować.

Rudzielec zmarszczył brwi.

– Skoro tak ci wadzę, to mnie zabij. Dalej! Masz okazję, co cię hamuje? – spytał takim samym tonem, jak pijane, łyse zbóje kręcące się w nocy po dokach i szukające zaczepki. – Wiedźminy chędożone, kurwa jego mać, pamiętam jak nie istnieliście, świat był wtedy piękniejszy – burknął pod nosem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Przemienił się nagle w kruka i pomknął w stronę okna. Nie trafił i wyrżnął z trzaskiem w ścianę tuż obok, a potem opadł bez życia na ziemię. Po chwili na drewnianych, spróchniałych deskach ponownie leżał rudy młodzieniec, jęcząc cicho, choć fisstech na pewno zneutralizował skutecznie ból. Wiedźmin patrzył nań z góry, spokojnie i zaledwie z tym wilczym, ledwo zauważalnym uśmiechem. Końcówka wciąż trzymanego przez bruneta miecza musnęła szyję jakże krwiożerczego wąpierza, medalion zadyndał mu nad twarzą.  
– Więc musisz być bardzo starym wąpierzem, Vasilisie – oznajmił, jakby to było jedynym, co wywnioskował z tego ataku złości. Rozsunął wargi nieco szerzej. – I bardzo głupim, skoro do głowy ci przyszła zabawa w fisstechu.  
Cofnął broń, chowając ją zaraz do skórzanej pochwy, aż za ramieniem zamajaczyła tylko ozdobna, jak gdyby otoczona smukłymi, pełzającymi po niej wężami rękojeść. Parsknął pod nosem.  
– Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz mam okazję – rzucił zupełnie beztroskim tonem, uznając za oczywiste, iż nie potrzebuje naćpanego przeciwnika, by wygrać. – Póki co dobrze ci idzie poprawianie mi humoru. I jeszcze nikogo nie wyssałeś, więc nie mam za co ukręcić ci głowy.  
Wyciągnął do Vasilisa dłoń, proponując pomoc w podniesieniu się z ziemi. Wampir zabił go spojrzeniem, ale wyciągnął dłoń, drugą wierzchem ścierając z ust cieknącą stróżkę śliny. Mamrocząc coś pod nosem, dźwignął się na nogi i podszedł do krzesła. Ściągnął płaszcz, wytrzepał go, po czym uczynił to samo z każdą częścią odzienia - każdą, co wiedźmin obserwował z nieskrywanym zaintrygowaniem, śledząc wzrokiem. Vasilis wręcz mu to ułatwił, choć zdawał się faktu bycia pilnie obserwowanym nie zauważać. Kompletnie nagi podszedł do łóżka. Ciało miał idealne. Filigranowe, o gładkiej, nieskażonej żadną skazą skórze - jedynie na plecach miał blizny. Rott poznał ślady po srebrnym mieczu. Chłopak miał wcięcie w talii i biodra niczym prawdziwa niewiasta, a ramiona, uda i pośladki skropione piegami jak policzki. Wytrzepał fisstech ze swoich włosów, po czym padł na łoże plecami do Rotta i nakrył się kołdrą. Minęło niecałe pół minuty od jego skrycia się pod materiałem, nim poczuł, jak ten powoli się z niego zsuwa. Za sprawą męskiej ręki. Zabójca potworów przyglądał mu się z fascynacją wykraczającą poza wiedźmińską ciekawość na temat bestii. Po plecach Vasilisa, w okolicach blizn, przesunęły się opuszki palców w geście aż dziwnie delikatnym, jakby był mimowolny bądź nawet nieświadomy. Rękawicę Rott miał zdjętą, leżała tuż obok, na łóżku. Rudzielec rozchylił lekko powieki, acz ani drgnął.   
– Czyj miecz to uczynił? Wiedźmina czy zakonnika? – Wampir usłyszał zza pleców ciche pytanie zabarwione nutą ciekawości. Dopiero wtedy zielarz odsunął się i spiął lekko.   
– Wiedźmina, żaden zakonnik nie byłby w stanie mnie zranić... – odpowiedział cicho, wybitnie niechętnie wracając do tych wspomnień, które najwyraźniej sprawiły, że wytrzeźwiał nieco. – Był spod znaku niedźwiedzia.  
Rott nie przysunął ponownie ręki. Być może z początku miał ochotę, acz skarcił się w duchu, gdy zamknął oczy, a następnie oparł dłoń o łóżko i uśmiechnął się na nowo w zwyczajny sposób. Wyglądało to, wyglądać by mogło, jeśli wampir patrzyłby w tym kierunku, jakby na wiedźmina naturalny, hipnotyzujący urok bruxy jednak w jakiś sposób działał. Jak gdyby na moment dał się zwieść delikatności filigranowego, niemal niewieściego ciała, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie pomyłkę. Blizny bowiem nie były oznaką kruchości. Bynajmniej. Nieważne na jak delikatnej i bladej jak alabaster skórze.  
– Widać. I dzierżył dwuręczny miecz – ocenił za to fachowo, celnie, acz bez sympatii do drugiego wiedźmina. Nie przepadał za tą szkołą. Jego własnej bliżej już było do Kotów, choć zabójcy spod znaku żmii jednak znacząco się od nich różnili. – Jak na kogoś, kto został już poharatany, jesteś dziwacznie pewny siebie. Przyłapał cię, jak robiłeś sobie z kogoś posiłek? Po nim? Czy doszedł po trupie z przegryzioną szyją?

Vasilis zacisnął kły, wyjątkowo niezadowolony tym, że Rott ciągnie temat. Starannie zakrył całe plecy, zasłaniając blizny przed widokiem mężczyzny.

– Nie. Po prostu zobaczył, jak się przemieniam i zastawił pułapkę. Nawet nie było na mnie zlecenia, po prostu… lubił zabijać – mruknął rudzielec. Pamiętał, jak bardzo się wtedy bał. Jak bardzo bezbronny czuł. Jak ogromnie cierpiał, gdy wiedźmin chciał się z nim „pobawić”. Jak bardzo „Kołysanka o niedoli” jest prawdziwa.  
Rott przekrzywił nieco głowę, a następnie sięgnął dłońmi za siebie i zsunął gumkę z włosów. Nie zastanawiał się, czy wampir mówił prawdę, czy może zwodził. To było naprawdę bez znaczenia w obliczu tego, iż do tej pory wiedźmin cały czas widział go w formie, której nawet blisko nie było do prawdziwego, upiornego wyglądu. Pytał, bo chciał posłuchać. Tylko dlatego.  
– A ty nie lubisz, wampirze? – spytał retorycznie, odzywając się po chwili.

Rozpinał klamrę rzemienia trzymającego miecze. Te wydały głuchy dźwięk, ściągane z pleców. Vasilis poderwał się nagle ruchem tak szybkim, że skupiony na ściąganiu odzienia wiedźmin ledwo go zarejestrował. Zamiast jednak spodziewanego… poważnego ataku na siebie, został po prostu zepchnięty z łóżka i teraz to on upadł na ziemię.

– Mam imię! – Ten piękny, dźwięczny, melodyjny głos uniósł się i stał wyraźnie niższy, teraz powodując zimne, nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Brew wiedźmina powędrowała wysoko, jakby poczuł się szczerze zaskoczony. W momencie nagłego poderwania się wampira zareagował instynktownie, trzymając już dłoń na rękojeści. Zaraz jednak parsknął złośliwie i podniósł się. Otrzepał z białego proszku.  
– Vasilisie – powtórzył, tym razem używając imienia. – Choć nie myślałem, że dla wąpierzy to istotne. Po tym, że przeżyłeś, wnoszę, iż Niedźwiedź był za głupi na walkę z bruxą. Czemu nie napiłeś się jego krwi? Skoro to taki rarytas.  
– Myślałem tylko o tym, by znaleźć się jak najdalej. Uciekłem i byłem zbyt słaby na walkę – odpowiedział młodzieniec, siedząc już przodem w kącie łóżka. Jego ton był wyraźnie zirytowany, podobnie jak spojrzenie, którym wodził za wiedźminem. Miecze zostały oparte o ścianę, Rott zaś powoli pociągnął za rękojeść srebrnego, wysuwając brzeszczot niemal bezgłośnie. Sprawdzał ostrze, czy się nie stępiło, czy nie zarysowało. Srebro warte było w końcu fortunę.  
– Też lubię zabijać. Co ty na to, Vasilisie?  
Rudzielec zbystrzał, wyraźnie nabierając ostrożności.   
– I kłamać najwyraźniej też – odpowiedział, jego głos nie tracił pewności. – Gdyby tak było, dawno bym nie żył. Lub ty.  
Rott uśmiechnął się. Odłożył miecz, acz nie do pochwy - obok, na łóżko, tak, że ten niemal stykał się z wampirem. Zaczął ściągać kurtę. Gdzieniegdzie miała ukryte srebrne elementy, które teraz błysnęły w świetle palącej się świecy.  
– Ty – oznajmił z tak przytłaczającą pewnością, że aż naturalną reakcją wydawało się mu zawierzyć na słowo. – Zabijałem już twoich krewniaków. Czarna Krew jest bardzo skuteczna. Zwłaszcza, gdy podczas produkcji użyje się paru kropel krwi bruxy.  
Nie uważał tego za sekret. Zdradził już wcześniej każdy z podstawowych składników. Ta wiedza nic nie dawała, nawet zielarzowi.   
– Lubię kłamać. Zabijać również, Vasilisie. Ale są momenty… kiedy korzystniej poczekać. Z ciekawości.

Rudowłosy przyglądał mu się w bezruchu. A potem jego wargi rozciągnęły się, a on wybuchnął śmiechem. Pochylił głowę, zasłaniając usta dłonią i rechotał dość długo. Dla niego Rott był dzieckiem. Dorosłym, lecz nadal dzieckiem, które traktował z lekkim pobłażaniem.

– Żeby Czarna Krew cokolwiek dała, musiałbym cię ugryźć. A uwierz mi, nigdy nie zrobię tego żadnemu wiedźminowi, nie jestem głupcem. Każdy rozumny wampir, który ma o tym pojęcie, zrobi tak samo. I wbrew pozorom ta wiedza jest w kręgu wampirów wyższych dość powszechna. Czarna Krew jest dobra na fledery czy inne ekimmy. Poza tym śmiesznym eliksirem nie macie żadnej przewagi – oznajmił wyniośle. Poczuł nagle piekący ból, gdy uniesiony błyskawicznym, niezauważalnym wręcz ruchem miecz dotknął ostrzem jego nagiego uda. Rozległo się skwierczenie, a Vasilis zacisnął kły z bólu, ale o dziwo nie odsunął się, czekając, aż Rott sam raczy wziąć miecz.  
– „Poza tym śmiesznym eliksirem” i srebrem – uzupełnił wiedźmin najzupełniej spokojnie, nie wydając się sprowokowany. Można było odnieść wręcz wrażenie, że mało co mogło go sprowokować. Nie miał w sobie na tyle powagi, a przynajmniej nie wydawało się, by miał, choć jego spojrzenie temu zaprzeczało. – Oszalały i wyprowadzony z równowagi wampir ugryzie wszystko. Takoż uzależniony. Nie potrzeba, by był do tego flederem czy ekimmą. Bądź zaś pewny, iż mam… swoje sposoby. Zabawniej jest pozwolić, żeby wąpierze zabijały się same. Jeszcze zabawniej, gdy nie spodziewają się śmierci.

– Srebrem… można zabić i człowieka, nieprawdaż? – spytał retorycznie Vasilis, sugerując, że żadna to przewaga. – Zresztą trudno trafić srebrem mgłę lub kogoś niewidzialnego – kontynuował. – Wyższe rzadko kiedy są uzależnione. Są na to zbyt mądre – dodał. Oczywiście zdarzały się wyjątki, ale i wśród ludzi jest sporo alkoholików, tzw. margines społeczny.  
Kąciki ust Rotta rozsunęły się nieco szerzej. Sprawy miecza nie skomentował, bo srebrem i owszem, dało się zabić każdego, lecz żaden rozsądny wiedźmin nie ryzykował drogim, cennym metalem. Mógłby się wyszczerbić, zarysować czy stępić, zgubić w najgorszym wypadku, a kupno drugiego było nazbyt kosztownym interesem.  
– Więc rad jestem, że podróżuję z tak mądrym i skromnym wampirem – rzucił z niewyczuwalną, acz oczywistą ironią. – Więc nie byłeś ciekaw, jak smakuje krew wiedźmina? A czułem się wyróżniony.  
– Jestem nadal, ale pogodziłem się już z myślą, że nie zaspokoję tego jednego z moich pragnień – wymruczał, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko. – Rozsądek bierze górę nad ciekawością.   
– Gdybym i ja się nim bezwzględnie kierował, odbierałbym już pokaźną nagrodę – wtrącił mężczyzna swobodnie. To ciekawość w końcu sprawiła, iż wziął wąpierza ze sobą.  
Wampir skrzywił się. Irytowało go każde wypomnienie mu tego, że powinien zostać dawno zabity. Że jest wart jedynie sto czy dwieście orenów. Irytowało i psuło nastrój. Gdy chmury odsłoniły księżyc, jego blady blask wpadł przez okno. Ślepia Vasilisa rozbłysły jak u kota, szybko jednak przesunął się, umykając światłu. Księżyc zawsze pobudzał pragnienie i instynkty. Rott, którego oczy nigdy nie traciły nienaturalnego wyglądu, jedynie zerknął na to.  
– Skoro jesteś tak pewny siebie, czego się boisz, że się ukrywasz, Vasilisie?

Rudzielec pochylił głowę i podciągnął nogi pod brodę, obejmując je ramionami i układając na nich podbródek.

– Ukrywam? W jakim sensie? – spytał bez zrozumienia, wlepiając wzrok w ścianę. Rott celowo usiadł tak, by odsłaniać padające na nagie ciało wampira światło. Sam miał na sobie już tylko spodnie, buty i połyskujący niby rtęć medalion owinięty wokół nadgarstka. Oparł się o wezgłowie, swobodny i spokojny, choć można było dostrzec, że w pewien sposób nie przestawał być czujny. Zapewne nie bez powodu jego srebrny miecz leżał tuż obok, niby luźno ułożony na pościeli, z równie luźno spoczywającą na nim ręką.   
– Wiedźmini nigdy nie przestaną na ciebie polować, póki pijesz krew. Jak i Zakon – dodał, choć wspominając o tym zupełnie bez przejęcia, jakby mimochodem. Nieszczególnie uznawał umiejętności zakonników. – Ale jeśli i tak nie czujesz lęku, to po co blokujesz działanie mojego medalionu i chowasz się pod tą ludzką maską? Nie jest prawdziwa i nigdy nie będzie. Prawdziwy wygląd bruxy to wygląd bestii. Boisz się, że przepadłoby ci chędożenie?

Słowa wiedźmina w dziwny sposób uderzyły bruxę. Trafiły boleśnie do jego martwego, zimnego serca, a ten aż spiął się z tego paskudnego uczucia.

– Pewnie tak – odpowiedział cicho ponurym i przybitym głosem. Obrócił głowę w bok, całkowicie uciekając twarzą od wzroku Rotta. – Nie chodzi o strach... Chcę po prostu żyć spokojnie i bez strachu… bez ciągłego ukrywania się po kryptach… uciekania…  
Może nie jest mu to pisane? Może naprawdę jest bestią? Jeśli tak, to czyż nie lepiej byłoby zginąć od srebrnego miecza niż egzystować, wegetować od ofiary do ofiary?  
Brunet patrzył na niego moment. Tylko moment, by zaraz parsknąć.  
– Nie chodzi o strach, ale chcesz żyć bez strachu – pociągnął. – Więc teraz się boisz.

Gdy wampir uświadomił sobie, jak to zabrzmiało, mocniej objął nogi ramionami, kuląc się. Wiedźmin nie był zaskoczony. Każda rozumna istota była w stanie odczuwać strach, nawet bestie o zwierzęcych umysłach były do tego zdolne. Bardziej zbiło go z tropu pragnienie spokojnego życia.  
– Skoro musisz pić krew, musisz atakować, co masz zresztą we krwi. Nie widzę tu miejsca dla spokojnego życia. Jedynym sposobem byłoby znalezienie kogoś, kto świadomie i chętnie oddawałby ci krew. Wskaż mi człowieka, który zrobi to bez narzuconej urokiem woli. Jeśli urok bierzesz pod uwagę, mógłbyś nawet założyć rodzinę, ale za niewolenie umysłów też można stracić głowę. – Choć nie starał się być w tym momencie złośliwy, jego słowa nie miały szansy brzmieć inaczej. Były okrutne i Rott o tym wiedział, ale marzenia wampira nie mogły się spełnić. – „Spokojne życie” jest zresztą upiornie nudne dla kogoś, kto już żył innym, Vasilisie.

Rudowłosy zacisnął kły na wargach, gdy poczuł, jak dolna zadrżała zdradliwie. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Zacisnął powieki, by nad sobą zapanować. Gdy tak się stało, schylił się i chwycił swoje odzienie, zwijając je w kłębek.

– Dobrej nocy, wiedźminie – rzekł cicho, po czym zmieniony w mgłę pomknął w nocną dal, wyfruwając przez okno i zostawiając za sobą czarny, szybko rozwiewający się ślad.

***


	7. Część VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam przy nowej części. Generalnie sprawa wygląda tak, że piszę ten tekst dla siebie. Mam już ponad 400 stron, więc wszystko sprowadza się jedynie do tego, by zbetować to i wrzucić do Internetów, ale jeśli nikt tego nie czyta, to szkoda czasu mojej bety, która poświęca sporo czasu na poprawienie tego. Dlatego proszę o słówko komentarza. To bardzo motywuje. :)
> 
> Betowała tandoku712 *: Dziękuję.

***

 

Nie wiedział, czemu zaledwie chwilę później sam wyszedł. Najzwyczajniej w świecie - nie wiedział. Poczuł, że powinien i wydało się to tak naturalną reakcją, że usłuchał z miejsca, zostawiając rozmyślenia na potem.  
Dopiero potem, po dwóch godzinach włóczenia się po ulicach i błądzenia, uznał, sam przed sobą i dla własnego spokoju ducha, iż wampiry nocą bywają jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne, niż za dnia. Skoro zaś on przyprowadził Vasilisa do miasta i skoro był z nim widziany, niejako stał się za bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców odpowiedzialny.  
Tak sobie tłumaczył, bo musiał mieć powód. Wszystko musiało mieć jakiś powód. Wiedźmini nie lubili robić czegoś bezsensownie.  
Poruszania nie miał utrudnionego, glejt od króla pozwalał na dowolne poruszanie się w mieście, wchodzenie i wychodzenie poza jego granice, niezależnie od pory. Zdążył zabić pięć lichych utopców, które wylazły jakimś cudem z kanałów i spacerowały sobie raźno po Wyzimie Handlowej. Nie ruszyłby ich, gdy nie oferowano mu złota, lecz nie zamierzał ignorować czegoś, co samo rzuca mu się do gardła. Obok bramy na cmentarz grasował ghul, który jednak drzemał sobie w najlepsze, wiedźmin więc całkiem go zignorował, wiedząc, iż stwór zająłby mu niepotrzebnie czas. Może jutro się nim zajmie, kiedy się okaże, że urwał komuś głowę i rozszarpał. Tak się negocjuje zapłatę za zlecenie.  
Zwiedził większą część Wyzimy. Noc była dość jasna, księżyc nie chował się zbyt często za chmurami. Choć Rott nie musiał dzięki temu używać Kota, paradoksalnie wiedział, iż czyni to wąpierza tylko bardziej niebezpiecznym.  
Znalazł też śpiącego w sianie z dłonią w spodniach strażnika, który miał zostać potencjalną kolacją Vasilisa, acz po nim samym nie było śladu.  
Do czasu, aż postanowił udać się za miasto, na groblę. Wtedy dostrzegł czarnego kruka, który przysiadł na pomoście ponad mętną wodą. Grobla była pusta, gdzieś na jeziorze przepływała jedynie we mgle niknąca w oddali łódka. Wiedźmin zatrzymał się w pewnej odległości od ptaka. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to „ten” ptak. Nie widział, by czymś różnił się od normalnego kruka.  
Najwyżej pogada sam do siebie. Nie pierwszy raz i pewnie nie ostatni.   
– Kazałeś się szukać – stwierdził. – Czemu nie uciekłeś dalej, skoro już wyleciałeś poza miasto? Gdzieś, gdzie nie miałbym szansy cię znaleźć? Nieroztropne, bruxo.

Kruk spojrzał na wiedźmina jak na idiotę, a po chwili uznał, że ten jest niepoczytalny i zerwał się z krakaniem, odlatując z resztą swego stada. Wiedźmin został sam. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo po chwili poczuł bolesne uderzenie w nerki i poleciał do lodowatej wody z pluskiem.

– Mówiłem coś, wiedźminie – usłyszał nad sobą chłodny, obojętny głos, gdy wynurzył się na powierzchnię. Rudowłosy młodzieniec siedział na jednej ze skrzyń z jedną nogą zgiętą i opartą o krawędź, obejmowaną ramionami. – Nie kazałem. I nie zależało mi, by uciec od ciebie – dodał ze znudzeniem. Odniósł wrażenie, że Rott jest strasznie zadufany w sobie i najwyraźniej sądził, że wszystko kręci się wokół niego i zawsze to o niego chodzi. A wampir po prostu chciał spędzić noc w spokoju. – Chciałem jedynie posiedzieć w najbardziej lubianym przeze mnie towarzystwie - moim własnym.  
– A ja chciałbym mieć oko na bestię, którą pilnuję i z którą z pewnych przyczyn zapewne kojarzy mnie już straż – odparł Rott, nie widząc, jak chłopak tężeje na te słowa i wbija przydługie szpony w drewnianą skrzynie. Zacisnął dłoń na długich, czarnych włosach, wyciskając z nich wodę, która z chlupotem wpadła z powrotem do jeziora. – Też lubię to towarzystwo. Moje własne, znaczy się. Ale na dłuższą metę zdarza się, iż bywa nużące.  
Szczęśliwie wiedźmińska sakwa mu nie przemokła. Sprawdził dokładnie. Trzymał w niej wszystkie dokumenty i zlecenia.  
Usiadł również na jednej ze skrzyń, niedaleko od wąpierza. Przysiadłszy w ciężkim, bo mokrym odzieniu, zzuł buty, by wylać z nich wodę. Patrzył w tej chwili na wodę, która moczyła piach, nie na rudowłosego.  
– Wampiry mają ciekawy sposób odwdzięczania się za troskę, Vasilisie.

Rudowłosy prychnął bezgłośnie i zeskoczył ze skrzyni.

– Obejdzie się. Odejdź, wiedźminie – mruknął i ruszył w głąb grobli, w kierunku portu, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni płaszcza. Gdy zbliżył się do brzegu, z wody wytrysnęły dwa utopce, charcząc w jego stronę i szczerząc zębiska. Vasilis spojrzał na niego, po czym obnażył kły i syknął warkliwie, czego Rott nie ujrzał, widząc tylko plecy wampira. Utopce cofnęły się i skrzecząc przeraźliwie, uciekły do wody. Wampir tymczasem spokojnym, powolnym krokiem spacerował dalej, wchodząc na wodną taflę. Jego stopy nie zagłębiały się w wodzie, jedynie rozchodziły się wokół nich równoległe kręgi po powierzchni. Wiedźmin obserwował to, acz nie był szczególnie natrętny. Nie zbliżał się, jedynie patrzył. Nie zareagował, gdy pojawiły się utopce ani na dźwięk, który usłyszał - a usłyszał z pewnością. Złapał jedynie w palce wilgotny znak cechowy, czując na wnętrzu dłoni jego drżenie.   
– Masz urodę rusałki, kusisz jak kurtyzana, syczysz jak żbik, przechadzasz się po wodzie jak nartnik i ćpasz fisstech niczym najprawdziwszy strażnik z Wyzimy – podsumował brunet bez cienia powagi, choć jego wężowy wzrok z pewnością na taki wyglądał. Groźny i dziki, odbijający światło jak oczy kota. Albo wampira. – Coś mi do tej pory umknęło? Prócz tego, że zdarza ci się obrażać jak niewiasta. Do tego, jako towarzysz podróży, chyba muszę przywyknąć.

– Wiele rzeczy ci umknęło, wiedźminie… – ten szept Rott usłyszał tuż przy uchu, jak gdyby miał tam wargi Vasilisa. Gdy obróci głowę, ujrzał rozmazany zarys postaci z mgły, która zaraz rozwiała się na wietrze, a powracając wzrokiem z powrotem do jeziora, ujrzał sylwetkę rudowłosego stojącego tam, gdzie stał, parę metrów od brzegu na powierzchni. – Potraktuję to jak komplement – dodał już normalnie, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na księżyc. Poza murami miasta wydawał się jeszcze bardziej ogromny. Wiatr porwał jego głos w stronę wiedźmina, który usłyszał wszystko, a zmysły też miał wyostrzone.

Rudowłosy zastanowił się, dlaczego Rott trzyma go przy życiu, skoro naprawdę uznaje go za bestię. Z ciekawości? Niezbyt przekonujące wyjaśnienie.

– Odejdź. Zostaw noc dla jej dzieci.  
Wiedźmin zaś, jak to wiedźmin, zrobił dokładnie na opak tej prośbie. Wyciągnął nogi na piach, pod głowę wsadził sobie dłoń w rękawicy i oparł się o drewniany wspornik mostu, jaki znajdował się tuż za skrzynią. Splątane węże połaskotały go w kark.   
– Jako narzeczony wkupiłem się do rodziny, czyż nie? – mruknął tonem, który, jak jego wcześniejszy gest, jawnie mówił „gadaj zdrów”. – Nie przeszkadzam ci przebywać w twoim ulubionym towarzystwie, więc w czym problem, Vasilisie?  
Jego wargi drgnęły od złośliwego uśmiechu, który w większej części nie ukazał się jednak na twarzy, pokazując swe istnienie w dość nieznacznym stopniu. Wampir prychnął cicho, słysząc te niepoważne żarciki. Naprawdę nie był w nastroju.  
– Twój wybranek jednej nocy przysnął w sianie, ale dalej czeka na miejscu. Tylko róża mu się nieco pogniotła – rzucił informacją Rott, ciekaw, czy rudzielcowi nadal tak zależało na tym chędożeniu. – Niezwykle długo działa twój wampirzy urok. Mniej się dziwię, że nie orientują się w trakcie, żeś nie dziewka. Kiedykolwiek zdarzyło ci się legnąć z kimś, kto wiedział, że nią nie jesteś?

Vasilis skrzywił się, nadal stojąc tyłem do wiedźmina. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, to właśnie od rozmowy uciekł. Nie był w tym zbyt dobry, bo nieczęsto miał okazję otworzyć do kogoś usta z innego powodu niż ugryzienie.

– Więcej razy, niż z tymi, co nie wiedzieli – odparł, nie wgłębiając się w szczegóły. Odwrócił się i podszedł do brzegu. Wyminął wiedźmina i ruszył z powrotem do miasta. Uznał przypomnienie Rotta o umówionym spotkaniu ze strażnikiem za pozwolenie. Może nie będzie musiał spędzić tej nocy samotnie. Nim jednak zrobił więcej niż krok w stronę mostu, coś, co okazało się dłonią zabójcy potworów, złapało go za ramię. Silnie.  
Wiedźmin właśnie coś sprawdzał. Z ciekawym skutkiem.  
– I napalony jak marcująca kotka – dodał do swego wcześniejszego podsumowania. – Siadaj, szlachetne dziecię nocy. Ledwo wywietrzał z ciebie fisstech.   
Na nieszczęście wąpierza, Rott bywał wyjątkowo gadatliwy. Z powodów wręcz śmiesznie podobnych do tych, przez które Vasilis odzywać się nie chciał. Wiedźmini jako samotnicy też niezbyt często mają do kogo otworzyć usta i brunet bywał tym niezwykle znudzony i zmęczony. Na tyle, że ostatecznie uznał, iż będzie mówić mimo wszystko. Bo mógł. Nieistotne, że do wampira. Póki miało uszy, mogło słuchać.  
Tym razem chyba jednak postanowił się już zamknąć. Vasilis spojrzał na niego przez ramię i zmarszczył brwi. A potem wyrwał ramię z uścisku. Również silnie.

– Nie dotykaj mnie, tak jak ja nie dotykam ciebie – odpowiedział chłodno. Wiedział, że Rott nie chce dotyku krwiożerczej, plugawej bestii. Za każdym razem, gdy był blisko, wiedźmin trzymał dłoń na rękojeści. Wampir szanował to i starał się trzymać na dystans, ale chciał tego samego. – Zakazałeś mi pić, mimo iż nie zabijam. Idiotyczne, ale da się jeszcze pojąć. Ale nie masz prawa zabronić mi sobie pochędożyć.   
Rott patrzył nań przez moment. Jednym okiem, drugie miał leniwie zamknięte. Następnie zaś rozsunął wargi szerzej w typowo nieprzyjemny sposób i zabrał dłoń.   
– Jak sobie niewiasta życzy.  
Nie miał prawa. Istotnie, nic mu do tego, póki wampir trzyma kły z dala od ludzi i nie sprawia mu problemów. Sam będzie musiał sobie poradzić, jeśli jednak te problemy zrobi.  
Bo nadal tylko o to wiedźminowi chodziło. Z pewnością.  
– Udanego chędożenia. Jutro wieczorem ostatnie przesłuchanie i pewnie jadę dalej, więc jak chcesz dalej zwiedzać świat, bądź wtedy pod Bramą Mariborską. Kochanek ci pokaże, gdzie to.

Vasilis uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym skinął głową w ramach przyjęcia do wiadomości. Następnym, co widział Rott, był odlatujący kruk.

***

 

O dziwo rudowłosy młodzieniec czekał w umówionym miejscu. Stał oparty o mur ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i rozmyślał.

Zachowanie wiedźmina zastanawiało go. Najpierw, jak twierdził, „oszczędził go” z ciekawości, ale pod warunkiem, że będzie go pilnował. Potem coraz częściej spuszczał go z oczu, choć tak mu zależało, by wampir nie kąsał ludzi. A przecież obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że mógłby to zrobić. Wyssać kogoś i zniknąć. Odlecieć. Przynajmniej Vasilis miał nadzieję, że obaj, a nie tylko on. Gdyby brunetowi zależało mu na pilnowanie „bestii” zakułby ją w łańcuchy. A teraz? Teraz sam dał mu wybór zjawienia się tu.

Słysząc zbliżające się kroki wiedźmińskich butów, zerknął w jego stronę. Nie zdążył uczynić nawet kroku, a do wiedźmina podbiegł zmachany posłaniec.

– Panie! Czekajta! Nie odjeżdżajta jeszcze…! Wąpierz czy inne licho…! Znaleźliśmy pod Misiem Kudłaczem zwłoki całkowicie pozbawione krwi z ranami na szyi… Zapłacimy!  
Rott przystanął w pół kroku, jego twarz nieco stężała, acz tylko na moment. Obok niego Diaboł zatupał i parsknął, widząc wampira. Wiedźmin też go spostrzegł, acz jedynie rzucił spojrzenie sponad głowy niskiego posłańca, nim ponownie skupił wzrok na tymże.  
– Ile chcecie płacić?  
– Dwieście żeśmy planowali, dwieście orenów temerskich, znaczy się.  
– Czterysta orenów temerskich, bo mi śpieszno, a was stać w stolicy – zażyczył sobie wiedźmin. I nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuował, bo wiedział, że otrzyma potwierdzenie. Posłaniec wyglądał na zdesperowanego i przerażonego. – Co za zwłoki znaleziono?  
– Strażnika, nie wiedzieć czemu się po służbie włóczył, w zaułek go pewnie poczwara plugawa wciągnęła… Pomóżta, wiedźminie, a my ciebie orenami obsypiemy i czterystoma! Byle marny koniec wąpierza spotkał i miasto bezpiecznie spać mogło…   
– Prowadź, chcę obejrzeć trupa – stwierdził głosem wyjątkowo zimnym jak na siebie i jakby pochmurnym, choć na myśl o solidnym zarobku powinien się ucieszyć. A gdy tylko posłaniec odwrócił się i z pośpiesznym „oczywiście, panie, tędy!” zaczął iść szybkim krokiem, wampir został schwytany za szczękę. Mocno, boleśnie, do tego stopnia, iż można było się zacząć zastanawiać, czy wiedźmin mu tej szczęki nie połamie. Vasilis syknął cicho. Nie oponował, udając się za wiedźminem. Był cały spięty, a przysłuchując się rozmowie, poczuł zimny, nieprzyjemny supeł zawiązujący mu się w żołądku. Nie miał dobrych przeczuć i nawet nie próbował umknąć z uścisku, podejrzewając, że to mogłoby się dlań źle skończyć. Rott nie skomentował sytuacji. Uśmiechnął się, acz uśmiechem było to jedynie z nazwy. Przypominało bardziej groźny, pozbawiony wszelkiej wesołości grymas. A potem parsknął pod nosem i pociągnął go za sobą, przenosząc uścisk wbijających się palców na ramię.  
– Idziesz. Pewnie też jesteś ciekaw.   
Nie zdradził go od razu, pod bramą i z dwójką strażników stojących im za plecami. Chciał zobaczyć dzieło wąpierza. Ocenić, do jakiego stopnia został oszukany przez gadkę o niewinności i niezabijaniu. Bo, jak na ironię, właśnie powoli zaczynał pozwalać sobie sądzić, iż mogła to być prawda.

 

***

 

Wokół zrobiło się spore zbiegowisko. Zbóje, pijacy, ulicznice i inne typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy tłoczyły się naokoło ciała. To należało do młodego mężczyzny. Było wysuszone, niemal całkowicie pozbawione krwi, a szyję szpeciły dwa ślady po kłach. Poza tym nie było na jego ciele żadnych oznak przemocy. Odzienie nie było podarte, nie doszło więc do szarpaniny. Brak sińców czy śladów po szponach. Rozstaw kłów pasował do ludzkiego.

– Panie… Racław to dobry człek był. Kradł, pił, wiadomo, ino z tego żył, ale zawsze pozdrowił, pogadał… – mówił stojący nieopodal osiłek.

Vasilis przyglądał się zwłokom, czując, jak zaczynają mu drżeć nogi. Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił spojrzenie.

– Ktoś coś może widział albo słyszał?

– Jo żem słyszał… Ino wizg dziki, jakby piszczałka. Jak to krzykło, to mi butelka pękła i w uszoch zadzwoniło, to żem poszet się rozejrzeć. No i patrzam, leży Racław – opowiedział starszy, wąsaty mężczyzna, który odnalazł ciało. Wiedźmin zmarszczył brwi na tę informację, a następnie uniósł jedną z nich. Krzyk pasował, a jakże. Nie pozwolił wampirowi odwracać wzroku. Brutalnym ruchem złapał go znów za szczękę i skierował mu głowę w stronę martwego ciała. Vasilis zacisnął kły, mięśnie twarzy były spięte do granic. Marszczył brwi, lecz spojrzał, jak mu kazal Rott.  
– Patrz – polecił ten kategorycznie. Raz nie musiał powstrzymywać uśmiechu, by zachować powagę, choć bardziej w stosunku do sytuacji, niźli słów. Następne słowa były niepoważne i wpasowane w ton jak zwykle. – Straszna to sprawa, prawda. Dzieci pewno strach teraz puszczać.  
– Ojców i matki ni lżej! – zakrzyknęła młoda kobiecina z głową okrytą bladą, dziurawą gdzieniegdzie chustką. – Samemu strach chałupinę opuszczać, panie wiedźmin! Zaraza, żebym ja wiedziała, że w Wyzimie wąpierze straszliwe grasują…   
– Czosnkiem trza szyjska obwiesić i w chałupach wszystko – wypadł z pomysłem pijaczyna, chwiejąc się nieco na nogach, acz wymachując dzielnie czosnkowym warkoczem. Sam miał drugi na szyi i cuchnął tym czosnkiem okrutnie.   
– I nie wpuszczać, jak kto obcy prosi! A ciało spopielić trza, bo się nowa bestia wylęgnie.  
– Nowa bestia, nowa bestia! – przedrzeźnił pannę osiłek. – Nie wiadomo, kiedy stara zaatakuje.  
– Do świtu nic się nie ostanie z bestii – wtrącił wiedźmin, na co rudzielec zbladł, a jego ślepia rozsunęły się. – Słusznie, czosnkiem się obwieście i w domach zamknijcie, niebezpieczny to stwór, bruxą zwany. Zwodzić potrafi licem rusałki i świetnie jej idzie mącenie w umysłach, więc niech nikt nie wyściubia nosa do rana. Trupa zostawić tu, jak leży. Jak wąpierz jest jeszcze w Wyzimie, to do jutra wrócę po sakwę.  
Rott należał do tych zabójców potworów, co zamiast edukować prostą ludność, pielęgnowali jej niewiedzę, bo była korzystna. Im bardziej stare i znane metody zawodziły, tym częściej wzywało się wiedźminów. Prócz tego… zwyczajnie nie chciało mu się tłumaczyć ogromu tych pomyłek. Nie płacą mu za to.  
I gdy tylko ludzie poumykali, pochowali się do karczmy bądź w domach, Vasilis został szarpnięty w stronę bocznej uliczki i rzucony na ścianę. Stęknął cicho, gdy głowa obiła się o mur. Srebrny miecz wyciągnięty został w mniej niż sekundę, reakcja wiedźmina była błyskawiczna, a spojrzenie dzikie. Przeszywało na wskroś. Wampir krzyknął odruchowo, gdy usłyszał szczęk broni, jak gdyby spodziewał się, że straci głowę od razu, bez ostrzeżenia, choćby słowa wyrzutu. Długie ostrze przyparło Vasilisa do kamiennej ściany, parząc na całej przyłożonej ukosem długości, w tym na nagiej szyi, której dotykała końcówka. W powietrzu poniósł się odgłos skwierczenia i palonej skóry. Zielarz syknął i zakwilił z bólu.  
– „Pochędożyć”? Poszedłeś sobie pochędożyć? I powiedz mi, Vasilisie. Bez słodkich słówek i udawania niewinnej rusałki. Co chciałeś osiągnąć?

– To nie ja, Rott – sapnął, rozsuwając ślepia. – To nie ja… A nawet jakbym… nie zabiłbym… – szepnął panicznie.  
Wężowe ślepia zmrużyły się. Usta rozsunęły w paskudnym uśmiechu.  
– Miało nie być udawania rusałki – przypomniał. Widział panikę, strach, doskonale widział i nawet byłby skłonny stwierdzić, że były szczere. Byłby skłonny też stwierdzić, że obecnie to jedyny szczery element stworzenia, które ma przed sobą. – Lubię zabijać. Zwłaszcza tych, którzy robią ze mnie idiotę. Gdyby nie to, że chciałem dać ci szansę i obejrzeć ciało ofiary, wyciągnąłbym miecz już przy strażnikach.  
Ostrze mocniej przycisnęło się do ciała wampira, niczym but wcześniej na gardle przesłuchiwanego strażnika. Choć srebro z pewnością bolało bardziej. Brzeszczot rozciął odzienie, końcówka zadarła skórę na szyi. Rozległ się kolejny zbolały skowyt młodzieńca. Później zaś ostrze się cofnęło, nie odrywając jednak od skóry. Było zatrute, jak każda broń Rotta, acz Vasilis mógł to wyczuć co najwyżej węchem, trucizna bowiem nie była na wampiry.  
– Zabawne. Prawie zacząłem ufać słowom wąpierza. Zaraza, niedobrze ze mną – rzucił. – Mówisz, że nie ty. To kto? Wskaż mi palcem. Kto cię wrobił, niewinna rusałko? Czemu mam ci wierzyć?

Vasilis przycisnął dłoń do krwawiącej szyi.

– Nie mam pojęcia… w mieście jest sporo wampirów. Ukrywają się i żyją jak ludzie. To mógł być każdy – szepnął. Wiedźmin parsknął, a po jego następnej reakcji można było uznać, iż dlań nie było to żadnym dowodem, żadnym tłumaczeniem, niczym, czemu należałoby zawierzyć. Wampir usłyszał zaledwie cichy świst i zaraz poczuł rwący ból, gdy ostrze przesunęło się zgrabnie, tnąc go w jednej, idealnie prostej linii od klatki piersiowej do biodra. To było płytkie zranienie, ledwie liche rozcięcie, ostrzegawcze, acz zadane srebrem. Rozległ się dziki jazgot, w powietrze aż uniósł dym palonego ciała. Rudowłosy zgiął się w pół, nie panując już nad sobą. Wiedźmińska broń obróciła się niemożliwie płynnie, wypuszczona na moment z dłoni, zatoczyła ostrzem półokrąg w powietrzu. Rott złapał ją, obróconą także srebrną rękojeścią zdobioną na wzór żmijowego łba z rubinowymi ślepiami. I uderzył rękojeścią, nie ostrzem w bok zielarza, odrzucając go z siłą na bok, na bruk. Prędzej niż cios, to była prowokacja. Zdążyłby w tym samym czasie i podobnym ruchem ściąć wąpierzowi głowę.   
– Polubiłem cię – stwierdził Rott, łapiąc ponownie miecz tak, jak należy go trzymać. Zbliżył się wolnym krokiem. – Nie doceniłem twoich zdolności manipulacji. Skoro już to wiem, zawalczmy wreszcie, Vasilisie. Jak wiedźmin z bruxą. Nie płochą rusałką.

Rudowłosy zadrżał, unosząc się na łokciach. Głowę miał pochyloną, zasłoniętą włosami. Krew sączyła się z jego ciała. W bruk wbijały się długie, ostre szpony. Wiedźmin omiótł je spojrzeniem, acz nie przyśpieszył kroku, przystanął w pewnej odległości z lśniącym mieczem w dłoni, gotowy na skok w swoim kierunku. Usta były rozsunięte w grymas niby beznamiętnego, bezlitosnego wojownika. Z gardzieli wampira dobył się gardłowy warkot, niczym najgorszej bestii, tak niepasujący do dźwięcznego głosu Vasilisa. Parsknął z pogardą.   
– Jakże honorowo… – warknął, nie ukazując potwornego lica. Był osłabiony przez brak krwi, teraz dodatkowo ranny. Nie miał zamiaru dać się zabić. Nim Rott zdążył go zaatakować, obłok czarnej mgły pomknął z wiatrem za mury miasta, w stronę lasu. Wiedźmin powiódł za nim wzrokiem.  
Ruszył pod gospodę, gdzie trzymał konia, przygotował się pośpiesznie, nie tracąc czasu, acz biorąc dokładnie to, co trzeba. Ze srebra zmył warstwę trucizny i nasmarował olejem na wąpierze, wziął parę eliksirów zapakowanych w sakwę. Czarnej Krwi napił się porządnie, do dna buteleczki, z trzaskiem rozbijając ją o ziemię, aż Diaboł poruszył się nerwowo, trzymany za wodze jedną ręką. Nie lekceważył wampira, bruxy. To nie utopiec, nie wilk. Skoro była w stanie go oszukać, jest też w stanie zabić. Nie ignorował tego. Wargi wykrzywił mu kolejny raz podobny do uśmiechu grymas, gdy wsiadł sprawnie na konia. Temperamentny ogier parsknął, a potem ruszył. Prosto na las, mimo zbliżającej się nocy. Od czegoś był Kot.


End file.
